Elecciones
by Layonenth4
Summary: John es un cirujano del Seattle Greace; trabajo nuevo, relación nueva y satisfactoria, todo a su alrededor prometiendole una vida normal. Lastima, no esperaba que una noche lluviosa se encontrara con el único hombre capáz de moverle algó que más que los nervios. Sherlock regresó para recuperar lo que es suyo, pero aparte, ambos medicos deben salvarle la vida a un niño. AU!JOHNLOCK
1. Prológo: Te toca elegir

**Advertencia:** AU. Parent!lock

 **Capítulos:** 1/3... a lo mejor pongo un lindo epilógo, pero aun no se si seria demasiado Fuffly para mi oscura mente. Ya vere ¬u¬

 **Desclaimer:** La serie de Sherlock le pertenecese a la BBC. Pero Sherlock es de Watson y Watson de Sherlock, segun el sagrado testamento de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, su creador TTuTT

 **Inspirado:** la serie Grey'sAnatomy Buena Vista H.E. & Touchstone H.E.

 **Detalle:** lo que este en _cursiva_ seran los pensamientos de John.

* * *

 _ **Te toca elegir…**_

Los secretos no tienen cabida en la ciencia

La medicina se las ingenia para sacar a la luz las mentiras

En el interior del hospital la verdad está al desnudo

Fuera del hospital… bueno, es otro asunto.

\- _Meredith Grey, Greys anatomy 1x9_

La vida de John Hamish Watson siempre ha sido bastante desalmada, difícil y un poco incompleta. De padre alcohólico y madre enfermera militar ausente, hasta el punto donde ya no supo nada más de su hermana mayor cuando la corrieron de la familia por querer ser a su modo. Después un internado bastante del infierno, un "enamoramiento pasajero", un matrimonio indescriptible, para largarse de esa infernal ciudad, dejando su estresante trabajo e ir a refugiarse a un lugar remotamente lejano de su antigua vida y problemas conyugales. Su peor problema de hecho, pero eso ya es punto y aparte.

Oh si, nada de su pasado lo había seguido a Seattle-Washington, nada. Bueno, posiblemente el terrible clima húmedo, pero eso es lo que le relajaba; escuchar la lluvia tranquila y chapotear las suelas de sus zapatos contra lagunillas, tener esa casita en el campo y un buen trabajo en el mejor hospital de la ciudad, Seattle Grace Hospital. Ser cirujano y jefe de neurocirugía en Londres siempre era difícil, el crimen de primer grado allá era la gran causa de sus pacientes; con contarles que en su programa como interno recibió al marido infiel con un tenedor en los testículos, tal vez a la maestra de piernas rotas cuando su alumna de tercero la aventó por la azotea o aquella… total, perturbador en toda palabra.

Sentado en una de las sillas de espera en la entrada principal se recostó un poco más, tallándose los ojos por el cansancio y tratar de mantenerse despierto todavía. Faltaban años para sus cuarenta y no quería empezar la cuenta regresiva, pero su trabajo era tan _exprimente_ que posiblemente ya le esté tomando factura tan temprano. Tal vez, la falta de actividad que había en la ciudad…

 _No, así está bien. Sin actividad, todo tranquilo._

Se acarició la frente y suspiro de nuevo. Esos pensamientos furtivos debería mantenerlos aún más alejados, ya que eran problemáticos.

No podía retirarse a tomar una ducha, había quedado con su novia Mary para ir a cenar; la enfermera era de lo más cariñosa, amistosa y bonita, congeniando tan bien que casi sin discusiones ni problemas albergaban su noviazgo. Ella _sí_ era la elegida, tanto que con tan solo seis meses de romance ya se sentía preparado para darle esa misma noche el anillo con un diamante que cargaba en su chaqueta. Porque ella era lo que cualquier hombre pedía para un matrimonio _normal._ Porque era lo que necesitaba… lo que necesitaba… bueno, lo que la gente decía que siempre debe acompañar a un hombre de bien.

Entonces soltó otro suspiro y aplasto sus labios en una sonrisa cansada. Debía mantenerse despierto si esa noche lo tenía planeado, pero realmente su última cirugía duro trece horas y hubiera llamado a la enfermera si no hubiese apagado su celular. Pero si no lo hubiese apagado, _él_ seguiría mandando sus mensajitos y llamando. Lo conocía perfectamente, era capaz de rastrearlo con la ayuda de su hermano, aunque este estuviese kilómetros y millas lejos de su poder, no, sabía que eso no era ningún obstáculo para el simple empleado del gobierno británico.

Escucho el resonar de los tacones y a esas horas supo que solo podía ser ella, quien le hizo formar una pequeña sonrisa admitiendo que se veía preciosa con esa gabardina que se ceñía a su cuerpo y que seguro, debajo traería el vestido negro que le regalo el mes pasado y que no habían tenido oportunidad de _estrenarlo_ con todo el trabajo reciente. Pero hela ahí, ¡hasta su físico era agraciado! Rubia de ojos azules celestes, ¿qué más normal y perfecto podía pedir a ese mundo, después de la vida tan mierda que había llevado?

— ¿Me esperaste mucho? — su cantarina voz le indico su cercanía, entonces se levantó y de su cara desapareció toda señal de querer dormir toda la eternidad, solo mostrando esa sonrisa que tenía a diario

— No tanto. ¿Lista? — ella le puso una bufanda roja de estambre pomposo en frente y él después de unos segundos de entender el mensaje la tomo y comenzó a enroscársela al cuello.

Finalizo y ella le dio una sonrisa coqueta, de esas que siempre le daba a él y como le gustaría responderle con una con la que ella sintiera todo lo que él siente, pero… bueno. Ya habrá tiempo de por vida, siempre se animaba el lamentable rubio.

Entonces no supo por qué, no supo cómo o qué, pero decidió dejar los ojos tan claros de Mary y mirar por donde ella llego, más atrás y saliendo de las sombras con un paso dominante y especial, moviendo caderas como si de una pasarela se tratase para presumir aquellos zapatos negros, el entallado traje sobre sus largas piernas o tal vez el abrigo negro junto a la bufanda azul que llevaba en su mano, mientras descuidadamente desvergonzado se acomodaba el saco estrujando su cintura o resaltando la camisa purpura abierta con los dos botones iniciales. Tal vez fueron los rizos que de adelante hacia atrás bailaban a su son cuando detuvo su candente paso, la palidez de su rostro que resalto bajo la luz blanca de la recepción o el hecho de que su brillo ocular comenzó a buscar más allá de su presencia. No, sabía perfectamente que leía su alma.

Cuando esos ojos, cuyo color no podía distinguir por la lejanía pero si recordar por sus sueños no bastante inocentes, se dilataron y después de un brillo cálido saliendo de su iris se formó una capa de hielo, resaltando el erróneo hecho de ser verdes ocre, y no su hermosa heterocromía.

— Mary, lo siento. — su novia frunció el ceño sin entenderlo, pero disculparse tan rápido y alterado fue lo único que podría hacer de todas formas, como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Qué? — genial, ella no se percataba que se acercaba el señor de las tinieblas hasta ellos. Oh tal vez si, solo que seguro y lo confundió con un top model, como todos siempre lo hacían.

— Hola John, ¿saldrás a cenar? — esa voz tan grave y severa, tan llena de falsa cordialidad y casualidad para su gusto. Le molestaba tanto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — lo enfrento con todo el fastidio y rabia que pudo convocar para no mostrarse intimidado.

Tenía frente a él las pupilas azules con motitas verdes adornando el iris, mientras que un gris plata decoraba el contorno de los mismos. Solo eso él lo sabía pues había estado tan cerca de ellos como se permitía la anatomía, otros podían pensar que eran un reflejo de alguna galaxia, él sabía que eran un arma mortal.

— ¿John? — lo llamo Mary sin entender, él le iba a decir que huyera, pero fue interrumpido cuando el otro sujeto no invitado dio un paso hacia ella con esa sonrisa que prometía el caos

— Oh perdona, soy Sherlock Holmes-Watson. O solo Watson si prefieres.

— ¿Wa… Watson? — Mary lucio pálida y un segundo después toda roja y con los labios temblando ante las ideas que certeramente se formaban en su mente. John se golpeó la frente, sabiendo que todo se había perdido

— Repites lo obvio, una reacción de asistente quirúrgica por supuesto. John jamás se rebajaría a más. — oh no, ahí está el tono desagradable y aún no termina porque ya ha puesto su expresión inocente con los ojos en llamas y levanto su dedo índice con acusación — Y tu seguro, eres la enfermera en turno que se acuesta con mi marido.

— ¡Oh Sherlock! ¡Por favor! — sí, la ha atacado y con ver la cara de Mary estaba claro que se sintió más que ofendida, realmente sintió culpa y vulnerabilidad. Una mujer fuerte caía ante un sujeto… poderoso, no hay porque negarlo.

Lo que si hay que negar, era el retorcijón que paso por toda su vertebra ante la palabra "marido".

— Yo mejor me voy. — anuncio la rubia sin poder levantar la mirada, aunque por su tono "furia" es lo que diagnosticaría cualquier doctor

— ¡No, Mary! — Intentó detenerla sujetándole con delicadeza pero la enfermera se resbalo de su agarre y salió a zancadas largas. Entonces era su turno de voltear a mirar al otro con enojo, aunque el moreno ni se inmuto ante su mirada, lo que lo cabreo más — Tienes que estropearlo todo, ¿no?

— Si hicieras caso a mis intentos de comunicarme contigo, esto no hubiera pasado. — típico de Sherlock, tener una respuesta para todo

— ¿No fui claro? Dedúcelo Holmes, no te quiero ver. — Con sus manos hizo ademanes como si se lo explicase a un niño. Un niño muy grande al fin de cuentas.

Pero el moreno rodo los ojos y hablo con toda arrogancia que lo definía, y esa que en algún momento ocasionó fantasías reales en el rubio doctor. Esa actitud, esa frialdad que era tan sincera como las sonrisas que muy pocas personas eran elegidas para ser merecedoras de ellas. ¡Pero en ese momento solo le dieron ganas de romperle su linda carita de cachorro ofendido!

— Como siempre, tan ordinario. — Sherlock dejo ver un folder tamaño oficio bajo su brazo y lo estiro a Watson. El titular de pediatría miro el sobre, después a Sherlock y repitió la acción tres veces con una incredulidad obvia, pero el rizado no desistía y después de un bufido, el rubio lo tomo con desgana — Estoy aquí por trabajo. Un niño sin hogar de seis años con tumor mariposa agresivo, intento salvarlo con el nuevo procedimiento de reducción.

— ¿La fórmula de supresor que desarrollamos? Dios santo. — John abrió el folder mientras escuchaba al moreno con mucho interés, desapareciendo toda molestia de su sistema instantáneamente.

Observó las radiografías alzadas hacia arriba aun con poca luminosidad, pero a sus ojos expertos todo era claro y fascinante. La emoción, el poder de conocimiento y la agresividad regresaba por todo su cuerpo como en aquellos días en Londres, cuando entre Holmes y él creaban un milagro en los laboratorios del Barts que todos creían un sueño, que había cobrado la vida de tres pacientes hasta donde él estaba enterado y centenar de decepciones. Pero ahí seguía la energía y la esperanza una vez más… lo que lo jode, es que _otra vez_ la idea de "un mundo mejor" este en manos de Sherlock.

— Logre que funcionara John. Perdimos dos más, pero los estudios de este niño y su cirugía salieron de acuerdo al plan. ¡En un niño! — John escucho todo aquel parloteo que él no era capaz de vociferar por estar boqueando como idiota, pero alejo sus ojos de las radiografías a esa innombrable galaxia ocular

— Impresionante. — fue lo único que pudo murmurar con la sorpresa plantada en sus facciones, el subir de su pecho por una respiración de orgullo con una sonrisa. Pero bajo la mirada cuando cayó en cuenta a quién le alargaba los labios en su mueca feliz.

Metió las radiografías en el folder de nuevo con los movimientos más lentos que al sacarlos y apretándolos contra sí mismos. Era cociente de la mirada sobre él pero no quería tomarle importancia, ¡ni siquiera quería sentirla!

Se había separado de Sherlock no legalmente pero si consciente y vergonzosamente con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando ya no podían ir al mismo compás y decidió irse antes que el moreno lo dejase por un futuro que no sumaba a los dos juntos, que de hecho, contaba con un tercero que prefirió su marido. Busco un nuevo inicio en otro país con la idea de olvidar todo lo que la bandera rojo, blanco y azul significaban para él; desde el té hasta los gloriosos días nublados pero no mojados de Britania, las galletas de la señora Hudson y esos extraños aromas que bombardeaban cada día el 221B de Baker Street.

Y ya no lo quería de regreso, no después de sentirse inútil, desplazado, remplazado y olvidado por la persona que tanto amaba y que supuestamente juro sentir lo mismo. Era cursi, tal vez trágicamente poético, pero como siempre, en ellos no importaban las etiquetas que los gobernaban.

Con ese pensamiento en su decisión ignoro el brillo triste que era capaz de reconocer en el otro, alegando que solo era su imaginación queriendo creer lo que no era como en aquellos días negros. Escucho un suspiro casi indetectable para el oído humano y también el chasquear de la lengua en la otra boca cuya textura tenia gravada en su lengua.

— No puedo hacerlo solo. — rompió Sherlock el morboso silencio, logrando que John levantara la cabeza negando.

Quería decirle que no, que se largara y ganara él solito el Premio Scoville* por ese gran avance medico al que renunciaba con tal de no respirar el mismo aire. Dicho premio que de hecho a soñado tanto con tenerlo entre sus manos desde que se enteró de su existencia, un título que lo llevaría hasta el mismísimo Nobel ¡por todos los cielos! No solo era una maldita oportunidad en su carrera sino que también, para su vida y esa mitad oscura de un John-pon-el-mundo-a tus pies-Watson que le gritaba que no fuera estúpido y dejase ir la gran oportunidad de su vida: ser reconocido sobre todo cirujano al lado de un sex-symbol.

Tal vez debería tachar eso último.

— Por supuesto que no. — soltó el aire de sus pulmones y con resignación metió el folder a su mochila-portafolio con algo de brusquedad, sin poderse creer que en serio estaba aceptando el juego macabro de ese tipo. —Pero esto no cambia nada. Solo será trabajo y después volverás a Inglaterra. Volverás a tu vida y me dejaras a mí.

Directo y al grano, al quedarse sin palabras dio la vuelta a rápidos pasos para retirarse a su casa. ¿Debía llamar a Mary? Nah, mañana seria otro día y por esa noche ya tenía mucho drama para su pobre cerebro y conociéndola solo sería tiempo perdido.

Pero al estar afuera poniéndose la chaqueta, algo le dio por voltearse a indagar si Sherlock seguía ahí. Claro que no estaba ahí, pues cuando volteo la recepción estaba tan vacía como la dejo a excepción de la enfermera en su turno nocturno. Pero, ¿Sherlock tendría donde hospedarse? ¿Hotel o alguna casa de renta? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría en el hospital? ¿El jefe lo sabía o como siempre el doctor hacia lo que le venía en gana? ¿Habrá ido a Seattle acompañado?

 _¡Por supuesto que no me importa!_

Molesto por el hecho de haberse _molestado_ con la última pregunta, se cerró la chaqueta con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hasta su camioneta con la furia clara en su cara. Si fue o no acompañado con el otro subnormal no le importaba, ni le tenía que pasar por el pensamiento esa idea, pues Sherlock era tan libre como él aunque…

 _Nunca firmamos los papeles de divorcio._

John aun tuvo la banal esperanza de que el moreno regresara a última hora, así que hasta que ya sus cosas estuvieron empacadas en cajas para dejar Londres los papeles seguían en el mismo lugar en la mesa de la cocina y ahí los dejo después de largarse. No tuvieron abogado o juez presente nunca, Sherrinford se había encargado de ello y Mycroft junto a Greg fueron los intermedios entre ambos para los acuerdos mancomunados, y por lo que sabía al azabache le importaba tan poco que tampoco los firmo.

Y hablando de Greg…

 _Ese traidor…_

John tomo su celular ya dentro de su camioneta y marco un número internacional al que solo pocos tenían acceso y él era de quien tenía más llamadas de Londres, pero por fin tenía su pera de boxeo para sacar su frustración.

— _¿Hola...? —_ le contesto una voz masculina, pero claramente nerviosa… _¡aja!_

— ¿Qué clase de amigo eres, para no decirme que esta noche seria mi desgracia? — un suspiro vencido y silencio culpable se instaló en la línea, pero de esa, Lestrade no se le escapaba.

* * *

1) 1) Globstoma humano o "tumor mariposa": tumor que se abre en cobertura del cerebro hacia ambos lados, pero puede crecer de uno más que otro.

2) 2)Supresor contra tumores: esto no es tan ficticio, porque en la universidad de Carolina ya es una investigación, Pero aún no entra en la etapa práctica. Aun así, lo mencionan como ensayo clínico en la tercera temporada del Grey's Anatomy.

Y pues como al parecer no tengo nada que hacer y mi mente me traiciona, e aquí una nueva idea que resulto venir despues de estar encerrada una semana en el hospital, y otras dos mas de reposo con Grey's anatomy y una palomitas. Juro que de inmediato mi mente dijo "¡Esto debe ser JOHNLOCK!" y pues así. Debería estar haciendo el fic para el Baker Slash Fest o el aniversario del foro, pero pues ya ven... esto es vergonzoso en cierto sentido =_='

Como sea, espero les gusto y les juro y perjuro, que revise la ortografia MÁS de seis veces, pero siendo yo, en algo debi equivocarme. Pido disculpas.

ATTE: Layonneth4 desconectada.


	2. Solo una última vez

**Advertencia:** AU. Parent!lock

 **Capítulos: 2** /3... a lo mejor pongo un lindo epilógo, pero aun no se si seria demasiado Fuffly para mi oscura mente. Ya vere ¬u¬

 **Desclaimer:** La serie de Sherlock le pertenecese a la BBC. Pero Sherlock es de Watson y Watson de Sherlock, segun el sagrado testamento de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, su creador TTuTT

 **Inspirado:** la serie Grey'sAnatomy Buena Vista H.E. & Touchstone H.E.

 **Detalle:** lo que este en _cursiva_ seran los pensamientos de John.

* * *

 ** _Solo una última vez._**

Todo de mi te ama a ti

Amo tus imperfecciones

Cada arista y temores

Si das todo de ti

Todo daré de mí

Mi final y mi comienzo

Aun gano si estoy perdiendo

Y yo te doy todo de mí

Si tú me das todo de ti

 _-All of me, Kevin, Karla & la Banda. _

* * *

Tres tazas de café no le era suficiente, tres tazas de café puro no significaban nada. Y el brownie se echó a perder para desgracias del a vida. ¿Dónde quedo el sabor amargo y ardiente que viajaba por su garganta hasta su estómago? Junto a su cordura, ósea, perdida en el lugar más remoto del mundo.

No era dramatismo ni paranoia, era la pura verdad. Mientras él rellenaba la ficha clínica de su primer paciente matutino, al final del pasillo cirujanos con quienes había compartido algunas charlas y pocas salidas, rodeaban a la nueva celebridad londinense como cachorritos moviendo la cola por juguete nuevo. Y aquel maldito solo se limitaba a asentir y hablar con su parloteo sobre-desarrollado que en vez de causar mareo y espanto en los "cachorritos", era como si el tipo tuviese un traje de carne en cima por el brillo de los ojos extras.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada, o el líquido de las tres tazas irían a parar al suelo del mismísimo pasillo.

Pero realmente no los podía culpar; cuando Sherlock entraba en su zona profesional no existía persona en el mundo al que no atrajera como un imán gigante, aunque pareciera robot con tanta palabra técnica y el asentó arcaico típico de un inglés que fue educado en la alta sociedad, solo lograba atraer la curiosidad y crearla en alabanzas hacia él. Eso o fanfarroneaba demasiado y provocaba tal cantidad de envidia que se volvía plaga. Pero al fin y al cabo siempre seria el médico al que todo mundo acudía por una primera opinión y ultima, porque siempre acertaba y si no, lo remediaba con sus cuatro especialidades resplandecientes en los títulos de revistas científicas y periódicos que le rendían tributo.

¿O tal vez era el maldito uniforme azul oscuro de dos piezas que, aun bajo la bata blanca, le sentaba bien a sus ojos? Coincidencias del destino, era el mismo color que portaban en Londres.

Pero, ¿por qué no era desagradable? ¿Por qué no los ahuyentaba? ¿Por qué no comenzaba a descifrar cada oscuro comportamiento mundano en ellos y estos salían corriendo, no sin antes decirle que se valla al infierno, para que él fuera a salvar el día?

¡¿Y por qué estaba pensando en _salvar el día_?!

 _Necesito otra ronda._

Pensó el rubio mientras tomaba el último trago del vaso desechable y cerraba la carpeta con algo de redundancia.

— Eso es demasiado café para ti, John. — no se dio cuenta de cuando se puso a su lado, pero lo tenía justo hombro con hombro, capaz de oler la humedad más los cítricos de su cabello. No quiso moverse de ahí.

— ¿Desayunaste? — el movimiento de sus ojos fue claro y eso hizo a John sonreír ante su lucha ganada desde el primer round.

— Tu sí. Todos los días, juzgando los siete kilos de más. — canto victoria muy tarde. Inhaló y exhaló aire apretando sus labios, mientras le entregaba la carpeta a la enfermera frente a él y volteaba a mirarlo de frente, siendo consciente de la diversión plantada en sus globos oculares.

— Seis y medio. — le dijo mirándolo al rostro y el otro levanto una ceja inquisidora.

¡No podía contra ese terco!

Rechino los dientes y dio la media vuelta para desaparecer por el corredor, aunque era capaz de escuchar los pasos del otro atrás. Después lo tuvo al lado gracias a sus alargadas piernas y siguieron de frente.

Era consciente de cada mirada sobre ellos, algunos lo saludaban y otros solo murmuraban "¿Ese es Sherlock Holmes?" con caras de sorpresa y una que otra boba oportunista. Nop. Definitivamente no había extraño esa sensación de sentirse observado por el poste que iba a su lado.

El silencio estaba entre ellos mientras en un plan mudo se dirigían a la habitación de su paciente en común, pero John podía leer claramente en el comportamiento corporal del otro que estaba en una meditación profunda, intentando no voltear y decirle a cada uno de ellos que apestaba, que se acostó con el sujeto que estaba al lado del otro sujeto, que comió en casa de su mamá o que mato a alguien y lo escondió en el patio de la casa de su abuela por las manchas invisibles en sus calcetines, etcétera, etcétera. Pero le sorprendía en verdad esa gran cantidad de esfuerzo y aunque la tentación de burlarse de él era grande, le hacía preguntarse, ¿por qué aguantaba tanto?

¿Sherlock sabia comportarse profesionalmente? Sí ¿Sherlock también podía comportarse como engendro de la maldad y provocar la resurrección de la segunda guerra mundial? ¡Sí! Por eso se sentía a la defensiva, preparado para que en cualquier momento tener que meterse entre un puño rabioso y la cara de su ama… ami… mari… compa… ¿Qué era Sherlock en ese momento?

— Y ahí vamos de nuevo. — lo escucho murmurar y tragar aire nuevamente, postrando esa cara fría que no se percató cuando la desapareció. Y se sorprendió de no haber chocado con algo en todo el trayecto si estaba tan sumido en su mente.

Pero vio al hombre afroamericano con la edad sobre sus hombros y bolsas bajo sus parpados, pero muy sonriente como cada mañana cual niño en navidad. John también tomo fuerzas del universo y su sonrisa cordial ya estaba en su rostro para cuando su actual jefe estaba llegando frente a ellos, tratando de ocultar su emoción y maléfica travesura.

Richards Webber puede ser el mejor hombre con carisma y presencia, un líder nato y ferocidad en cada uno de sus movimientos al caminar, pero cuando veía algo beneficioso para su hospital, parecía un viejo brujo de esas películas infantiles. Le recordaba un poco a Mycroft, solo que el pelirrojo si sabía ocultar su entusiasmo. ¡Webber estaba que baila zamba ahí mismo!

— Jefe. — saludo el rubio, pero el hombre solo asintió en su dirección.

John quería recordarle que un año atrás, el centro de atención y dueño de esa sonrisa del gato de Alicia, había sido él.

— Doctor Watson. — Respondió Webber y rápidamente viajo su mirada resplandeciente al hombre más alto, estirándole la mano para estrecharla — ¡Doctor Holmes! Por fin ha llegado.

— Jefe Webber, gracias por recibirme tan precipitadamente. — la cara de mármol seguía intacta, pero cuando tuvo que responder el gesto del canoso la comisura del labio derecho tembló un solo 0.3 segundos antes de juntar las palmas.

John no quito la mirada incrédula de su rostro y Sherlock lo miro de reojo también, clara señal de que fingiera que no vio nada. El rubio volvió su mirada al frente y sonriente con su jefe, no sabiendo si quería echarse a reír o llorar por el anuncio apocalíptico más grande de la historia.

— Al contrario, usted junto al doctor Watson le darán a este hospital la primera cura funcional contra tumores _neuroquirúrgicos sin un método tan arcaico. — ¡aja!_ Webber mostro las garras al fin. Soltaron las manos y el hombre se hizo a un lado con un gesto para que siguieran su camino, irónicamente John pensaba que solo le faltaba desempolvar la alfombra roja —. Les deseo suerte.

El jefe salió de su punto de mira y ellos también partieron de nuevo cruzando por corredizos idénticos. Que Sherlock no se pierda no era ninguna novedad, aunque solo estaría el tiempo suficiente para el tratamiento de su paciente, ya se habrá aprendido los planos del hospital. Pero el tenerlo justo de lado no solo observaba que estaba más tenso que hace unos momentos, sino que lo estaba siguiendo a él perdido en su palacio mental.

Y John sabía que estaba llegando a su límite. Tanta afabilidad, cordialidad y educación lo estaban devorando y no faltaba mucho para querer gritarle a todos sus miserias, ¿pero por qué se abstenía tanto? Era tan fácil para Sherlock más que decir "buenos días".

— ¿Cómo hiciste para que Mycroft aceptara dejarle el crédito a un hospital norteamericano? — rompió el silencio con una duda sincera, así al menos el otro podría estar concentrado en algo fuera de sus frustraciones

— Es la magia de un buen pastel triple chocolate con avellanas sobre un desnudo Lestrade. — la sonrisa floreció instantánea en John y un resoplido negando aquella imagen que lo haría partir de risa. Sherlock también había hecho una mueca más relajada con aquel resultado, pero sintió la mirada insistente del ojiazul y revoloteo los ojos antes de contestarle. — El éxito será para el Seattle Grace, pero la patente se quedó en Londres. Además de nuestros nombres, claro.

El rubio levanto una ceja dudando de lo dicho, pero no lo menciono y se enfocó en ir relajada después de su logro. Pero no evito el pensamiento de que eso era muy poco para alguien como Mycroft Holmes fuese convencido de delegar un importante y renovable avance medico a otro hospital poco menos cosa que el suyo. El hospital Barts estaba bajo el dominio del mediano de los Holmes, y si un pequeño lugar consiguió convertirse en el más prometedor, seguro y llamativo hospital de Londres, fue gracias al jefe de cirugías más joven en la historia británica veinte años atrás. Y todo gracias a que el pelirrojo era el más competitivo, calculador, maniático controlador y sobreprotector del mundo; entonces, no podía creer que ni aunque Greg estuviera nadando en una piscina de chocolate desnudo, aquel hombre con un ego tan grande como su cerebro haya dejado ir tan fácil a Sherlock.

La pregunta es, ¿qué hizo Sherlock para lograrlo?

— ¿Internos? — la voz de su compañero lo saco de sus cavilaciones, viendo hacia adelante como lo hacía Sherlock y entendiendo su cara de susto. De hecho, pararon su camino solo para ver a tres mujeres y dos hombres jóvenes empujándose para curiosear entre las aberturas de la ventana hacia adentro.

John sintió vergüenza ajena.

Internos. Los "don nadie", invisibles y viles esclavos por su posición en la base de la cadena alimenticia, los "menos cero". Sus "esclavos" a cargo por esa semana. Internos que juraba, entraron al programa por obra divina y no sus cruzados cerebros.

Él no fue una estrella durante su internado tampoco, pero estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con gente más calificada, y para ser sinceros también se hartaba en algunas ocasiones cuando cometían un error tan absurdo.

El programa de internado en Barts era muy distinto al Seattle Grace en todo nivel, desde oportunidades hasta aprendizaje, así como su disciplina y dificultad nivel infinito. Así que cuando entro al Barts se podía decir que sus compañeros y él eran las ratas de biblioteca preparándose a evolucionar como la elite de elite. En cambio en el hospital norteamericano tenía todo menos eso; eran competitivos, fundadores y creadores sin reglas, sí, pero eran niños de kínder comparado a la tutela que Mycroft exigía.

Pero si él tenía esa negativa contra sus estudiantes, Sherlock en ese momento estudiándolos debe tener ganas de correr.

Correr. A Londres. Distanciados. Cada quien sus vidas… ¿Por qué tenía ganas de sonreír como un niño a punto de hacer explotar un globo de pintura en la cabeza de la directora?

— Como en todo hospital de enseñanza. — contesto el rubio con una sonrisa que prometía mucha diversión para él y tortura para su interlocutor.

Sherlock debía estar muy sometido a sus divagaciones, porque no se tomó la molestia de investigar el por qué la sonrisa extraña en su otra persona. En vez de eso, frunció el ceño y pararon el paso a unos metros de la habitación de su paciente y con jóvenes ansiosos y caras emocionadas mirando en su dirección.

Sherlock los miro de arriba abajo sin ocultar su asco, para volver al rubio quien seguía con sus extrañas muecas faciales.

— Odio a los internos. Tú los odias. Odias enseñar. — los ademanes de Sherlock era justo lo que esperaba el doctor Watson, quien fingió inocencia ante sus argumentos

— Ya no. Soy alguien nuevo, con objetivos nuevos. — el rubio dio dos saltitos discretos aun sonriendo, esperando ansioso ver a Sherlock dar media vuelta para huir.

Nop. Lastima. El hombre de ojos galácticos chasqueo la lengua y le pego con un poco de fuerza la carpeta de la ficha clínica al pecho, logrando que su sonrisa maligna desapareciera por una mueca de contracción mientras el otro seguía con su camino igual de tenso. No escucho los murmullos infantiles que John soltaba entre dientes mientras lo seguía.

Sherlock entro primero ignorando los intentos perdidos de los jóvenes para hablar con él y Watson sonrió un poco antes de indicar que entraran después de él. Ojala se hubiera preparado mentalmente para lo que vería.

Un niño con pijama de seda celeste estaba dormido sobre la camilla, que a juzgar por su notable dificultad para respirar tenía el ceño fruncido, distinguible molestia y cansancio, cerrando los ojos contra su voluntad. Era muy bello, ignorando el hecho de que parecía estar bajo el peso promedio y las ojeras moradas marcadas por lo pálido de su rostro, aunque si estuviera sano su piel seguiría siendo tan clara como la leche. Rizos azabaches revoloteaban por toda su mata y algunos plantados en su frente sobre sus largas pestañas oscuras, pero el sistema de respiración en sus fosas nasales apachurraran algunos.

Era un niño, seis años, y estaba sufriendo uno de los peores golpes de la vida. Era como ver a un Sherlock en pequeño sufriendo igual que Holmes en su época infantil, pero esta vez a un extremo terminal y le hizo tragar seco el pensamiento.

Volteo a ver al susodicho y este se había refugiado en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, dejándole la palabra mientras solo veía al niño con su máscara indiferente, enterrado seguro dentro de su palacio mientras él hablaba con los internos

— Atención equipo, hoy puede ser su día de suerte. — con voz baja los internos tuvieron que agudizar el oído y el ser preciso, queriendo evitar toda molestia en el infante. ¿Y los padres? No lo sabía, pero si el inglés no había dicho nada él no preguntaría. — El doctor Sherlock Holmes es un reconocido neurocirujano de toda Inglaterra, y siendo colega mío en Londres, ha escogido al Seattle Grace para realizar el primer procedimiento contra un tumor cerebral, sin necesidad de extirparlo.

— ¿Sherlock? — una vocecita forzada y adormilada le interrumpió su monologo, volteando como todos al niño que recién se despertaba.

John volvió a tragar seco y pestañeo varias veces sin creer lo que veía. Sherlock se paró como resorte de su sitio y en un santiamén ya estaba al lado del niño, el pequeño abrió su boquita para decir algo pero debió sentir dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo porque cerró sus ojos fuertemente y la presión comenzaba a alterarse. El moreno mayor hizo lo impensable y el rubio hubiera querido cargar con su celular y tomar una foto ante tal escena que maravillaría a toda Inglaterra: Sherlock tomo la mano pequeña del niño ojiazul cristal entre su palma y la otra la paso sobre los rizos rebeldes.

— Resiste un poco más. — susurro el hombre y el pequeño obediente y sin rechistar, cerro sus ojos cayendo nuevamente en el sueño. El doctor no soltó la mano del niño hasta que estuvo seguro de que el paciente dormía.

Miro a Watson con un movimiento innecesario de cabeza, dándole libertad para seguir con la explicación. El doctor cerro la ficha clínica que se aprendió ayer por la noche y no aparto la mirada embelesada de los dos morenos, pero su tono firme estaba más que frio.

— El paciente Hamish fue ingresado a las 22:00 horas de anoche, niño de seis años diagnosticado con glioblastoma multiforme*, mejor conocido como "tumor mariposa", esparcido en el 42% de su cerebro. Ha sufrido un ataque taticardiaco* desde que ingresó al hospital y dos más durante el ensayo clínico. Inestabilidad en la pierna derecha y temblores en la izquierda. — _un verdadero infierno,_ pensó el ojiazul.

Los cinco jóvenes médicos levantaron las manos con emoción, y John solo señalo a la rubia más alta que sabía era la mejor de su grupo, rogando porque cualquier comentario o duda que tuviese no fuera tan estúpida como para arruinar la escena de "dos" tiernos Sherlock en faceta _humana._

— Perdone doctor, pero es completamente inoperable su tumor y más en su condición. — bueno, el comentario no fue tan estúpido, pero Sherlock soltó al niño y giro en su dirección con su erguida figura de autoridad.

— Incorrecto. — _y ahí vamos,_ pensó John evitando con toda su fuerza pegarse la palma a la cara — El doctor Watson y yo hemos desarrollado una infusión supresora que irá reduciendo la protuberancia, inyectando el químico directamente al tumor con una precisión exacta de tiempo, fuerza y contenido. Esperamos a ver su estabilidad, cerramos y lo veremos desvanecerse completamente del sistema nervioso del paciente.

» Esto es una obra maestra de la medicina, obra maestra que no perdonare que echen a perder con su mediocre intelecto y excusa de un inexistente talento médico. — cuatro de ellos estaban temblando y la rubia alta tenía claro gesto ofendido — Pero no me puedo librar de ustedes, así que quedara claro que solo uno podrá entrar a quirófano para observar este inigualable procedimiento, por lo que más les vale que mi trabajo no sea en vano y este niño este vivo y listo para las 19:00 horas de hoy.

Los internos asintieron con frenesí y John con una sonrisa brindándoles apoyo moral les soltó la ficha clínica para que los cinco se repartieran las actividades a proceder para el pequeño paciente. Ambos doctores especialistas salieron de la habitación y John se acercó al mostrador de la enfermera de guardia, recargando los antebrazos sobre este. Sherlock lo acompaño recargando la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

John tenía preguntas, Sherlock quería darle las respuestas y esperaba a que el doctor rubio escogiera cuál de ellas realizar. Dicho doctor exhalo el aire de sus pulmones y miraba hacia la nada cuando, peleando contra sus cuestionamientos que en algún momento volaron del ensayo medico hasta las sentimentales: ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no regresaste? ¿Por qué no firmaste el divorcio? ¿Por qué viniste en realidad? ¿Por qué después de tres años separados?

Dudas cuyas respuestas no quería saber a ciencia cierta, porque solo volvería a doler. Ya no quería que doliera.

— ¿Hamish? — cuestiono John mirando el rostro de Sherlock, quien frunció el ceño sin entender por qué de todos los temas que tenían para discutir, escogía justamente uno tan banal. O al menos para él, porque John comenzó a interesarse en verdad por la respuesta

— ¿No eres tú el que siempre anda creyendo en las casualidades? — respondió Sherlock viéndolo todo como era su costumbre, y este movió sus palabras con cautela, sintiendo ese dejen de peligro que siempre sentía junto a Sherlock y sus misterios

— Casualidades, sí. Pero contigo nada es casualidad ni normal, así que no sé si quiero preguntarte de donde sacaste a ese niño.

— Santa llego antes, es simple.

— Se nota que tiene apego contigo, ¿cuál es su nombre? — insistió Watson mostrando verdadero interés en el niño, hasta que un click en su cabeza y un escalofrió por su espalda le hizo girar con susto hacia su compañero — Oh dios, ¿Cuál es su bendito nombre, Sherlock?

Sherlock lo miro de reojo y su manzana de Adán bajo con disimulación. Única seña en Sherlock Holmes de que no estaba seguro en contestar o no ante su culpabilidad, porque estaba claro para John que ese sujeto era culpable de algo. Secuestro o tal vez una adopción ilegal.

Para Sherlock la frase "el fin justifica los medios" le era indiferente, pero a veces la seguía al pie de la letra. ¡Muy al _pie_ de la letra!

— Doctor Holmes. — la voz de la jefa de cardiología le hizo mirar como la rubia mayor sonrió ante la nueva celebridad, hombre que solo le devolvió la mirada vacía.

Oh tal vez no tanto, juzgando como se puso en la misma postura que John de inmediato. Este solo suspiro, prediciendo nuevamente lo que venia

— Anda, hazlo. — animo John, pero del azabache solo es escuchaba su respiración pesada. John choco su hombro un momento contra el de su compañero, dándole ánimos de dejar fluir al verdadero ser oscuro que moría por salir — Sherlock por favor. Solo hazlo.

— Una noche entera John y ya puedo decir que he conocido 52 Dónovan y 107 Anderson. ¡107! ¿Acaso existe una fábrica de clonación de cerebros podridos o algo así? ¿Debemos investigar al mercado negro? — sip, ese era el Sherlock que recordaba. Tanto que en vez de regañarlo le hizo reír

— Oh vamos, no son tan malos. Tienen los mejores en todo el lado este del país. — Sherlock lo miro con cara de "no seas Lestrade" y John noto que volvía tensarse, al punto de que sus nudillos ya eran apretados contra la mesa.

Lo decidió tan rápido que se olvidó dónde estaban, tan solo lo jalo con fuerza al pasillo más solo que vio y escondidos en una esquina, el neurocirujano golpeo la pared y dejo su mano al lado de la cabeza rubia quien esperaba todo el monologo.

Dos minutos tardo Sherlock en darle todo los datos innecesarios que ubico toda la noche, y solo eran los que más le perturbaron por tremendo nivel de estupidez. John sabía que no volvería a ver a sus compañeros americanos de la misma manera, justo como en Londres.

—…La cardiocirujana se acuesta con la residente genio. El traumatólogo tiene crisis de su guerra y ayer tuvo otro ataque donde estrangulo a su esposa, y ella no le quiere decir que tuvo un aborto espontaneo porque no era hijo de él y puedo decirte una y mil razones para que no entres a ninguna habitación de receso las próximas tres horas. Vida profesional y vida privada, ¡se nota que toman muy a pecho la diferencia!

Sherlock exploto todo en voz baja y al terminar, se desplomo sobre el hombro de su amigo quien mantenía el rostro neutro, volviéndose a acostumbrar a la sensación de ser la _batería_ o _fuente de luz_ como le llamaba Holmes. Por costumbre le paso un brazo por la cintura y otro sobaba su espalda como si a un niño chiquito estuviera consolando, cosa que así era de todas formas.

Sintió la espalda alargada, delgada y de fuertes omoplatos, pero estaba seguro que había bajado de peso esos tres años de no verlo, así como que dejo crecer sus cabellos tres centímetros. Que cambio la colonia a la nueva edición francesa o que fue tan descuidado como para comenzar a dejarse crecer la barba. Pero solo el físico y muy poco, porque aunque haya tenido un nuevo record en aguantar a la gente _menos_ que él, seguía viéndolo y sabiéndolo todo. Seguía caminando con ese estilismo orgulloso e indecente para los mortales pero con la punta del zapato izquierdo siempre de lado al pararse o la maña de tener las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata cuando no era necesario o la pluma negra seguida de la azul pero no en medio del bolígrafo especial para firmar.

Ese era Sherlock, pero ya no era _su_ Sherlock…

— ¿Mejor? — pregunto, antes de que sus pensamientos se desviaran a su rincón de pandora

— Ni la mitad. — claro, porque solo le detallo la mitad de los problemas en todo el hospital. Sherlock levanto la cabeza y la mano que estaba en su espalda se deslizo hasta soltarlo, pero sujeto la otra en su cintura solo para sentir el tacto mientras el otro no se diera cuenta — Gracias.

¿Pero por qué ya no era suyo? ¿Por qué todo lo que tuvieron se fue al traste? Siete años juntos, dos de pareja y cinco de matrimonio en los que creyó que serían muchos otros para estar junto al hombre más maravilloso del mundo, pero apenas este vio la oportunidad de escapar y no lo pensó dos veces; no pensó en lo que pasaría con su relación, su vida laboral, en él. Solo siguió a otro más loco sin importarle nada, cuando John creyó que ya todo era suficiente pues no le quedaba nada más para darle.

Sherlock solo decidió irse cuando todo se volvió "normal".

El reflejo de todo eso debió verse en su mirada, porque Sherlock volvió a cortar la distancia y los dos pares oculares chocaron, sosteniendo su rostro hacia arriba para mantener la mirada. ¿Por qué en Sherlock había arrepentimiento? ¿Miedo era lo que identificaba? No, tal vez algo cercano a la culpabilidad pero también lleno de inocencia… incomprensión.

El pálido abrió los labios preparándose para hablar, pero infortunadamente fueron interrumpidos.

— Doctor Watson. — la voz cantarina de Mary logro que inmediatamente ambos se separaran y voltearan a verla.

La rubia llevaba su traje verdoso que la distinguía como tal en su oficio, pero aunque trataba de solo mantener una sonrisa a medias con John, no podía evitar mirar de reojo a donde minutos antes había estado otro doctor. John también siguió la espalda que antes tenía entre sus extremidades y la observó alejarse. Alejarse.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — Mary volvió a llamar su atención y John volvió del pasado a la realidad en un pestañear. La rubia estaba recargando su hombro en la pared a su lado, esperando a que le prestara atención.

El cirujano se volteo como ella y teniéndola frente a frente recordó quien era ahora y con quien debía estar. Con quien se había esmerado en prosperar y olvidar aquello que lo volvió débil, pero feliz.

— Mary por favor, déjame explicarte que entre él y yo… él es un… bueno. — ¿cómo explicar algo tan extraño? Su relación con Sherlock no había llevado nombre nunca, incluso la historia entre Greg y el pelirrojo era más natural y cotidiana que la suya con el moreno.

Tal vez ser sincero sería buena idea: "lo conocí en un bar, tuvimos el mejor calentón de la historia, después resulto ser mi superior, tuvimos sexo durante todo mi internado y en mi residencia me propuso casarnos a mitad de un desastre natural en el Támesis. Después llego James Moriarty con su súper cerebro y se lo llevo a la India por tres años, alejándolo de mí, rompiéndome el corazón acompañado de tres litros de helado. Fin. Pero qué crees, yo no era ni soy gay, en Londres lo llamamos _Holmes-sexual_. "

Ahora que lo veía todo resumido, en verdad su vida carecía de completo sentido.

— ¿Complicado? No te alteres John, no eres el primer novio que resulta ser gay. Aunque eso no sea un consuelo. — el problema es que no era complicado, era tan simple que daba miedo el que no tuviera lógica.

— No soy gay. — John omitió las ganas de contarle sobre la _Holmes-sexualidad_ , porque era tan estúpido si no lo acompañaban Greg y Anthea en su miseria. Mary lo miro incrédula y John sacudió la cabeza para acomodar sus ideas — con Sherlock todo paso diferente. Repentino y bastante hormonal, ¡tenia veinticinco años!

— ¿Eran internos y decidieron casarse? — ella sonaba tan sorprendida como todas las personas que se enteraban de su matrimonio. Controlo su afán de rodar los ojos.

— En realidad él ya estaba en su último año de residencia y fui su interno por ese tiempo. Es un maldito genio, y al mismo tiempo un tanto desagradable. — _y egoísta, petulante, ofensivo, ególatra…_ John tenía un sinfín de adjetivos junto a sinónimos que describirían perfectamente a Sherlock, pero la escena que presencio del moreno junto al niño le hacía recordar que también tenía virtudes, y una de ellas era salvar vidas sin recibir nada. — Pero es un genio y buena persona.

Y lo era. Sherlock Holmes era un neurocirujano de renombre, cardiólogo de consulta, traumatólogo cuando estaba en exceso aburrido y un investigador de cosas bizarras pero que según el mismo, aseguraba un avance de la medicina. Ojala los "avances de la medicina" no fueran el retroceso de lo que fue su chamuscada cocina.

Pero así era Sherlock, tan frio y calculador, solo interesado en descubrir lo impensable y ser el quien hallara su final. No mentiría diciendo que salva vidas por una noción moral o sentido heroico, tan solo era su ambición de luchar contra la misma muerte, aunque siempre es consciente de que ella llegara a todos tarde o temprano. Pero había _momentos,_ existían una porción diminuta de _personas,_ por quienes ha pasado noches en vela solo para sanarlas.

Su mismo ensayo clínico reflejaba todo lo que Sherlock era: una esperanza. Fantasiosa, imposible, inexplicable, justamente la descripción correcta para alguien como el alto inglés. No le importaba ganar títulos, premios, privilegios ni fama, solo hacia su trabajo por que amaba hacerlo.

Y eso es lo que John llego a amar de Sherlock.

La cara de Mary y su triste sonrisa debió avisarle que seguramente tenía cara de idiota, pero ninguno menciono nada.

— Ni si quiera puedes decir algo negativo de él. — comento la rubia después de pensar sus palabras. John se exaspero

— ¡Claro que sí! — _solo que también hay cosas buenas._ Lo bueno es que su cerebro por fin le hizo caso y limito las últimas palabras a sus pensamientos.

Mary negó con la cabeza, tomo su rostro y se paró de puntillas para besarle. Casto, con sentimiento puro y calmando su mente, sintiendo esos labios dulces y pegajosos, seguro por el labial casi insospechado que le quedaba a la perfección por ser rubia. Apenas iba a corresponder el sensible contacto, pero ella separó sus rostros con delicadeza sonriéndole con sinceridad y ternura, mientras con sus dedos pulgares acariciaba su rostro.

— John, en realidad no me interesa lo que tuviste con él en Londres, igual que con tus pesadillas, ninguna me interesa en nuestro futuro. — esas palabras sonaron inquietantes, pero pudo suprimir las ganas mortales de salir huyendo. — Yo te amo, y tenemos algo tan lindo y casual que podemos convertirlo en _más_. Ámame John, y te daré todos los días de mi vida que pueda darte.

Tenía una mujer que lo amaba y cambiaria todo por él. De un momento a otro tuvo la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo, algo que no estaba bien y él de todas maneras lo estaba permitiendo como un villano de su propia historia.

Mary era la mujer que encajaba justo en el perfil de lo sagrado y muy difícil de obtener para alguien como él, Mary quería tener un vínculo con él y ambos estaban listos para el siguiente paso. Pero de alguna manera, no pudo decir que sí justo ahí, y lo peor es que ella seguía sonriendo.

— ¿Te veo en el bar?

La enfermera se marchó del pasillo guiñándole con picardía y a paso seguro, justo como una mujer de su calibre lograba tener el mundo a sus pies; a todo el mundo menos a él, que no sabía ni que pensar en ese momento en el que debería estar todo claro.

¡Justamente la noche anterior pensaba pedirle matrimonio! Pero ya no se sentía seguro, ni dispuesto, ni si quiera podía pronunciar la palabra fuera de su mente. Y estaba seguro que nada tenía que ver con Sherlock, porque aunque él hubiese estado desde el inicio, un hombre como lo que era con todas sus facultades mentales y prioridades claras y fijas, hubiese tomado a esa mujer en ese momento y estar dispuesto a hacerla feliz por toda una eternidad.

Pero no era ese hombre en esos momentos, y solo se engañó durante los últimos meses. No, los últimos dos años de recuperación solo se puso una venda en los ojos e ignoro al mundo para caminar a su preferencia, no como debía.

Y ahora lo tenía todo claro: Sherlock salió de su amada ciudad y fue a parar con el mayor logro de la ciencia a un sitio inferior, para buscarlo varias intenciones más. Se estaba tragando toda su bilis solo por permanecer en ese sitio a su lado, pero él ya no estaba por completo solo.

O tal vez sí. Cuando llegaba a su campo no era la misma calidez de un hogar, ni cuando estaba en la tranquila casa de Mary a su lado, ni ese hospital le daba la adrenalina que le dio Barts. No se sentía él, hasta ese día, donde nuevamente caminaba al lado de Sherlock dispuestos a salvar una vida.

 _¡Maldita confusión!_

El doctor pasó su mano por sus cabellos y mejor salió de ese pasillo, decidido a concentrarse en su trabajo y solo en su trabajo, ajeno a esos dos que lo volverían loco por querer dividirlo en dos.

El día paso rápido y eso lo agradeció de sobremanera porque todos sus niños en el área pediátrica le alegraron el día y lo mantuvieron ajeno a todos sus problemas. Aunque por un minuto recordó cual fue su motivación de especializarse en cirugía pediátrica, y eso fue cuando recién se casó con Sherlock y estaba más que claro que "hijos propios" no era un plan para ninguno de los dos; dos hombres como pareja, uno de ellos sociópata antisocial y el temiendo por cualquier ser vivo que respirara cercas de Sherlock, habían sido factores que considero y acepto al decir "acepto" frente a un juez.

Como cualquier persona con traumas de hogar, él deseaba una familia, pero con Sherlock había decidido que para locuras solo ellos bastaban, sin necesidad de dramas paternales. Pero aun así, el capricho seguía ahí, así que el neurocirujano se tuvo que quedar bien calladito con sus horribles opiniones acerca de su decisión, y apoyarlo, porque siendo pediatra tenía a niños por todos lados rodeándolo y era feliz cuando lograba sanarlos, o estar a su lado hasta en el peor de los momentos.

Curioso, de esa manera se sentía completo. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tener su propia descendencia de las pocas veces que su novia lo mencionó, el prácticamente cambiaba de tema para que a la señorita se le olvidara eso que tanto le espantaba.

Ahora llegaba a la conclusión que aparte de sufrir delirios, también tenía bipolaridad.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Las 7:00 p.m. de la tarde llego, y él ya estaba listo para recibir a su pequeño milagro dentro del quirófano, mientras una enfermera le amarraba la bata quirúrgica y alguien más le ponía los guantes de látex.

Siempre antes de cada cirugía cerraba los ojos, apreciaba su entorno con el resto de sus sentidos y le pedía a cualquier ser divino que todo resultase bien. Confiaba en sus conocimientos, en sus instintos y en su equipo médico. El quirófano era su sitio, el lugar al que pertenecía y eso lo supo desde que tomo el bisturí por primera vez en una situación real y realizo su primera apendicetomía con todos los honres para un simple egresado de la universidad. Él era _grande_ dentro de esa habitación.

La puerta se abrió y él salió de su ensoñación, viendo claramente como Hamish entraba agotado sobre la camilla, pero totalmente nervioso y mirando por todos lados mientras se mordía el labio inferior con una crisis nerviosa. Nuevamente, era como ver a Sherlock perdido y eso pudo contra su ética.

— ¿Estás bien Hamish? ¿Listo? — el niño lo volteo a mirar, su cuerpo se tensó por completo y sus expresiones fueron como las de un animalito tratando de protegerse. Recordó con algo de tristeza que hasta hace poco el infante vivía en la calle sumiso a cualquier peligro.

Y él sabía sobre aquello. Tener que defenderte desde pequeño sin siquiera saber cómo o por qué. Pero al menos el pelinegro quería vivir y estaba dispuesto a todo, solo que como cualquiera de su edad, estar solo en esa situación era mucho más aterrador. Más si aparte de estar encerrado en una habitación fría, arriba sobre sus cabezas había más gentes fisgoneando de lo que harían. Era una operación revolucionaria y por eso la cabina estaba abarrotada de médicos, pero eso estaba amentando la ansiedad del paciente.

— Sabes, yo también me llamo Hamish. Es mi segundo nombre, de hecho. — Sherlock aun le debía una explicación del por qué un huérfano tenia justamente su nombre, pero al menos por esa vez le sirvió de mucha ayuda.

Hamish frunció el ceño, pero se relajó por completo aun cuando las enfermeras le comenzaban a implantar los cables de la máquina y le cambiarían su inhalador por un respirador. Pero su carita desconfiada seguía presente.

— ¿Dónde está Sherlock…?

— Aquí Hamish, obviamente. — ni bien el niño termino de mencionarlo, el cirujano de parecido idéntico entro al lugar con el tapabocas sobre su rostro y las enfermeras cubriéndolo justo como a él.

Él niño jamás despego los ojos de su doctor y John tampoco, sintiéndose como en aquellos tiempos donde mirar, asistir u operar junto al pelinegro era uno de sus mejores momentos en el día, fuesen con los resultados que fuesen. Aparte de que bajo la luz de los reflectores, los ojos del neurocirujano se tornaban de un color azul profundo con un brillo hermoso, desconcentrando a más de uno en su labor, incluyéndole.

Todos estaban en sus posiciones y Sherlock fue el último en unírseles, observando fijamente al niño que pareció tranquilizarse cuando se quedó a su lado. John ya estaba junto a la cabeza esperándolo, pues aparte de ayudarlo a colocar el supresor, debía estar cuidando todos los demás órganos del paciente en caso de un shock. Pero desde ese punto tenía una imagen clara de lo unido que estaban esos dos.

— ¿Me curaras? ¿En verdad lo harás? — escucho murmurar al pequeño, y aunque Sherlock parecía tan rígido como siempre, quien lo conociera podría identificar ese brillo blando en su mirada

— Yo no Hamish, la ciencia y el doctor Watson, te salvaran. — ambos voltearon a verlo, y él solo pudo entrecerrar la mirada divertida con su compañero de proyecto, recibiendo la misma diversión en los ajenos.

El niño por fin se tranquilizó y el anestesiólogo lo puso a dormir. Por fin la cirugía daba inicio.

Sherlock no tenía ningún ritual antes de comenzar a operar, de hecho prefería comenzar a cortar rápido antes de que lo emocionante se escapara del cuerpo, ósea antes de salvarles la vida y luchar una vez más contra la muerte. Pero la primera vez que lo asistió vio sus labios moverse aun detrás del tapabocas repitiendo unas palabras, y después descubrió que era su propio rezo, su propia motivación: era la oración de un Holmes, le dijo Anthea.

— ¿Listo? — le pregunto cuando lo tuvo a su costado frente al _microscopio_ compartido, ambos con los lentes de gran visión y con instrumentos en la mano para dar inicio. Recibió una mueca de superioridad que no hizo más que subir su buen humor — Que la reina nos perdone.

— Mycroft no se enojara por este pequeño experimento. — No estaba bien que ambos rieran dentro de un quirófano y recibieron múltiples miradas extrañadas o de reproche por eso mismo, menos si eran los únicos que entendían esa broma tan clásica.

Y llego el sentimiento de sentirse cómodo, necesitado, útil, _en casa._ Por eso perdió la inspiración cuando le pasaron el bisturí a Sherlock y este le dio una última mirada antes de enfrascarse en esa pequeña cabecita que de suerte conservaría sus rizos.

— Que comience el juego. — la oración fue dicha, y ambos estaban ahí para volver a la aventura.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Abrir, entrar y posicionarse en la zona afectada era lo más sencillo de todo aquel procedimiento, permanecer frente al tumor y mantenerlo neutralizado hasta que el supresor se adentrara en su masa era lo complicado, más con un "mariposa" tan desarrollado como el que tenía Hamish. Había un sinfín de complicaciones, pero sin duda la más peligrosa era que el supresor no fuese controlado y se dispersara en la sangre y distribuirse en los órganos, infectándolos y ocasionando un shock séptico imparable.

Les ocurrió con el segundo prospecto, y fue la primera vez que vio como un ser vivo si podía llorar sangre, y gotear de todo orificio posible.

La inyección era por medio de una intravenosa que iba dejando entrar el líquido con dos aplicaciones con un lapso de treinta segundos, mientras otros dos debían controlar el tumor para que no se escondiera más profundo del cerebro; para eso su equipo de enfermería en Londres practicaron dos semanas con anticipación para el proceso en lo que él y Sherlock mantenían el control, pero en esa ocasión solo contaban con Summers, la mejor interna que parecía gelatina al lado de Sherlock.

— Ni siquiera respires. — Le amenazó Sherlock, ocasionando que la interna tragase en seco bajo esos ojos del demonio, antes de tomar con cuidado y divinidad las dos perillas metálicas que antes sostenía el cirujano.

— Solo mantén las pinzas en su lugar, y no te muevas. — le pidió con toda amabilidad y calma que podía contar en ese instante. Ambos prefirieron que ayudara a John en sostener las pinzas que mantenían al tumor estable, antes que inyectara el supresor de forma brusca y estúpida, echando a perder todo.

Pero tan poco era necesario dejarla hecha piedra como aquel desconsiderado lo hizo.

— Cuenta regresiva, Watson. — determino Sherlock mientras en el frente del cráneo abierto del pequeño sostenía la jeringa al aire, observando la pantalla del lado derecho que les permitía observar el interior del cerebro

— 1…, 2…, 3. — el líquido era tan liviano que paso rápido, de color verde y sin un olor apropiado, adentrándose derechito a la masa negra que obstruía el cerebro.

El chiste en el que solo dos personas anteriores a Hamish aprobaron, era que la protuberancia no rechazase el líquido con la dosis precisa en su interior, para eso el lapso de los treinta segundos y no precipitarse a un derrame. Por eso, que los primeros 5 gramos del supresor entraran sin problemas en aquella cosa negra, fue motivo de victoria.

— Supresor adentro. — se escucharon los aplausos de adentro y fuera de la sala, y desde la cabina el apoyo moral estaba elevado.

John se burlaría de la cara brillante del jefe Webber, aunque le hubiese encantado mejor ver la mueca denigrante de Mycroft con aquel letrero en su frente aportando un "gran trabajo, Juniors". Eso, hasta que escucho el monitor dando grandes pitidos y a Summers completamente asustada.

La interna había movido las pinzas en su emoción, tan solo unos milímetros bajo su ángulo principal, pero fue la oportunidad perfecta de la masa para comenzar a escurrirse de su propio agarre. Eso era malo. Muy malo. ¡Como detestaba a los internos!

— ¿Qué parte de "no respires" no entendiste? ¡Sujeta esto! — escucho a Sherlock maldecir a su propio estilo, mientras él ya estaba moviéndose rápido contra la masa que se perdía dentro de su origen. — Contrólalo John.

— Un minuto. Succión. — el que se adentrara más al órgano lograba fluía más sangre, estropeándole la visión. Si el tumor no estaba quieto para la siguiente dosis, de nada abra servido tanto esfuerzo del pequeño huérfano por sobrevivir.

— No tenemos un minuto. — de pronto las manos hábiles de Sherlock se movían junto a las suyas, sin chocar ni estorbarse el uno al otro. Trabajando en equipo.

— Sin presiones, _querido_. — tal vez fue el sonido del monitoreo embrujándolo, o la adrenalina de actuar rápido, o el pensamiento de ese pequeño y sus ojos cristal en su memoria. Lo que fuese, no se dio cuenta de que aquel seudónimo de su antigua pareja salió de sus labios.

— Diez segundos, John. — Sherlock también pareció ignorarlo, enfrascado en sacar a reluce esa cosa podrida del cerebro de su infantil experimento.

El reloj iba en su contra, y ambos escuchaban el "tic tac" de cada segundo terminarse, pero fuera de esa presión todo a su alrededor desaparecía, trabajando en automático para recobrar juntos el control. Fue la pinza de Sherlock que presiono el tumor y el gancho de John quien lo saco, ambos dejándolo en una posición sumisa y engarrotada, pero lista.

— ¡Ahora, ahora! — exclamaron ambos, y Summer presiono la jeringuilla con los últimos 5 gramos en su interior, llegando apenas terminar la cuenta de los treinta segundos.

Sherlock veía fijamente la imagen del tumor, absorbiendo el verdoso químico apresándolo. John estaba pendiente del monitoreo de los demás órganos de Hamish, y durante tres segundos de silencio supremo, la orden de "no respirar" fue acatada por todos.

El pitido de la computadora afirmando la introducción del supresor a la protuberancia, la imagen de este encogiéndose poco a poco sin dañar ninguna otra cosa, y la presión de Hamish estabilizándose, volvió a animar a todos para celebrar.

Aplausos en el quirófano y exclamaciones poco profesionales en la cabina por parte de todos los espectadores, hizo que John sonriera plenamente como no lo había hecho en tres largos años. Parpadeo varias veces aun sin creerse el hecho de haber participado en la creación de un milagro, pero ahí estaba un corazón latiente y un cerebro funcional de un niño, devolviéndole la fe y la alegría.

Miro al médico frente a él que comenzaba a sentirse incomodo por los gestos amistosos y las muestras de felicitaciones que recibía, aunque justo en el momento donde todos estallaron en palmadas, el mismo moreno había saltado de alegría y gritado "¡Navidad llego antes!". Su ceño fruncido y un resoplido frustrado volvieron a sacar una risotada en John, pero esta vez un pensamiento se quedó permanente en su mente.

Esos latidos, ese cerebro y ese niño, le devolvieron a Sherlock. _Su_ Sherlock.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Limpiaron, observaron una vez más el reducimiento de aquella masa maligna y cerraron según el protocolo. Hamish aun dormido fue llevado a su nueva habitación en el área de Observación y una muy avergonzada, temerosa y a límite del llanto Summers se quedaría a cuidarlo toda la noche.

Ambos cirujanos estaban en el cuarto de lavabo, cada uno sonriendo a su manera y con el éxtasis en lo alto de su sistema nervioso.

De estar en Londres, Greg ya los hubiera abrazado, Mycroft peleándose con su presumido hermano menor pero sin ocultar su orgullo por el gran avance. Y mientras Anthea ya habría mandado a traer el champaña y mensajeándose con su esposo de toda la situación, él y Sherlock le estuviesen marcando a la señora Hudson como niños chiquitos contando su obra maestra. Terminando claro con una gran cena en casa de sus suegros, todos reunidos y alzando las tazas de chocolate de la señora Holmes. Ese bendito chocolate.

John volvía a sentirse él.

— Eso fue, de verdad muy intenso. — su hiperactividad estaba en sus palabras, y solo recibió esa sonrisa superior que le decía que Sherlock sentía la misma euforia.

Cerro la llave y tomo piezas de papel para secarse sus brazos, aun con el corazón acelerado de su propias memorias.

— ¿Funcionara esta vez?

— Cuando todo aquello que es imposible ha sido eliminado, lo que quede, por muy improbable que parezca es la verdad. — parafraseo con toda sabiduría que lo caracterizaba, mientras imitaba sus misma acciones de cerrar la llave y secarse.

Sherlock no conocía de poesía o filosofía, mucho menos algo de astronomía, pero a veces y solo contadas ocasiones, soltaba frases como esas que te dejaban en compleja reflexión.

— Fascinante. — era como él contestaba a cada una de ellas. Su sonrisa debía seguir en sus labios, porque contagio a Sherlock para que por fin pusiera una sincera y sin presuntuosa en sus labios.

Pero en ese pequeño cuarto de lavado, ambos en cada esquina mirándose con sinceridad, la sonrisa fue decayendo una un rostro perturbado y nervioso.

— Allá adentro, me llamaste "querido". — comento el moreno con claridad y sin dejarse desviar, matando la alegría de John.

Justo como una montaña rusa, sus emociones y sentimientos estuvieron en la cima, pero ahora se fueron prácticamente abajo, pero sin frenos, matando cada una de esas sensibilidades y cosas positivas que lo rodearon durante dos horas de cirugía.

— También creí ver el rostro de Mycroft burlándose. Fue el momento, es todo. — se justificó sin poder mirarlo a la cara, rascándose la nuca y moviendo entre sus manos los papeles húmedos que utilizo para secarse. De pronto el aire faltaba y quiso salir corriendo — Mandare a que lo tengan bajo observación y que un interno no se le separe.

Tiro los papeles al bote que estaba a sus espaldas y camino directo y sin levantar la cara rumbo a la puerta. Sherlock estaba del lado de la puerta, y pensaba esquivarlo y pasarlo de largo, pero el moreno se puso frente a la puerta y puso el seguro. Maldita la hora donde no se dio cuenta que fueron los últimos en quedarse por tantas parabienes, cayendo atrapado en la trampa.

— ¿Iras con Mary? — cuestiono con voz neutra, de esa que no te dejaba saber en qué estaba pensando.

Pero en su mente no se quedó en blanco, solo repitiéndose que fueron tres años en los que pudo ser ese momento, y sin embargo el sujeto sinvergüenza frente a él no movió ni un solo dedo por intentarlo. Y si no le importo entonces, no debería hacerlo ahora.

— Sherlock yo quiero a Mary, no la pienso dejar. No volveré. —claro y firme, con seguridad en sus palabras y siendo franco, pero no conto conque Sherlock ya estuviese hecho una bomba de emociones comprimidas y explotara ahora.

— No, ¡tú solo quieres huir y ser común!— alzo la voz solo un poco, pero en un sujeto frio como él era anormal. Eso lo dejo perplejo y callado, o tal vez la verdad en sus palabras y mirada desafiante. — Tú quieres hijos que te puede dar Mary, quieres a alguien que cambiaría por ti si fuese necesario y ella te puede dar todo eso con cariño y sentimentalismos banales.

»Yo no. Al contrario, yo no cambiaría nada. Es razonable que la escojas a ella.

»Pero no la amas, no como a mí. Ni la miras, ni la besas, ni la tocas como lo hacías conmigo. Es más, te aseguro que el sexo u "hacer el amor" como decías, no es lo mismo salvo que pienses en mí persona y eres bastante caballeroso como para decírselo en voz alta o ser descuidado. «

En cada palabra fue bajando el tono, pero no menos profundo, sínico y cruel, así como sincero, derrumbando cada una de sus barreras que se había autoimpuesto para no dejarse llevar por sentimientos pasajeros. Ahora su seguridad y firmeza no existían, solo sintiéndose cubierto por esa hermosa galaxia en su iris. O el aliento en su rostro que lo golpeaba por la tremenda cercanía improvisada.

— ¿Y sabes por qué? — arrastraba cada palabra, con un grosos en su tono que se le antojaba delicioso, en vez de ofensivo. — Porque tu formas parte de lo que soy y yo de lo que tú eres, y simplemente yo no te ofrezco nada porque ya lo tienes todo, hasta mi vida misma. No cambiaría ningún centímetro de mis ser porque eso sería cambiarte a ti también.

Lo único que pudo contestar después de ese monologo de amantes y traición, el único ruido que salió de su garganta fue el jade al no sentir aire, siendo el mismo que dejo salir su último suspiro. Observó detenidamente como la presión en el ambiente se disipaba así como Sherlock bajaba sus hombros tensos y con calma y compresión, también con dolor, volvía a sostener su rostro con sus dedos apenas rozándole.

No supo si el elevo la cara o si Sherlock bajo sus labios, pero ambos terminaron rozándolos perdiendo el aliento ante la sensación perdida de un simple acto de entrega, compromiso y protección. Era increíble toda la fuerza y carga sometida en algo tan banal, pero en ese momento no la rechazaba.

Perdieron la sorpresa, la sensación de rencuentro y la responsabilidad de sus actos, solo aplazando su separación con un beso completo y en definición completa. El chasquido de la carne húmeda juntarse y presionarse era descontrolado, pero nada más perturbador que el sentir nuevamente el órgano bucal merodeando en su propia boca con un permiso que ya no debía ser autorizado.

Sintió las manos de Sherlock detrás de su cuello y otra en su espalda, abrazándolo con posesión a la que no tenía derecho, pero se lo permitía porque no podía contra el mismo deseo. Él mismo se aferró a esa estrecha cintura, sin estar al tanto de sentir el hueso de la espalda cada que se aferraba a su cuerpo.

La sensación por si sola era gloriosa y el acto correspondido una bendición. Su credo, pasado, su religión era ese hombre y renunciaría a todo por él, aun si cobraba su propia muerte.

Pero tal vez fue ese hecho, lo que lo conecto con la realidad.

Sherlock se había ido, por trabajo y un gran mérito de salvar vidas rechazadas por las grandes naciones en países pobres según Mycrfot, pero se había ido. Por tres años y de paso con el maldito desgraciado que solo quiso arruinarles la relación desde un inicio y ni siquiera se lo dijo; se tuvo que enterar por Addler, un mes después de su desaparición.

Fue cruel, fue traicionado, y fue engañado. Justo lo que le estaba haciendo a su nueva vida, a Mary.

Tras esa sensación, el beso dejo de ser eso y se convirtió en un castigo. Se separó, volteo el rostro y se soltó del agarre de su _expareja._ Recobro el aire y la cordura, pero ninguna palabra quiso salir a darle la cara, por lo que solo pudo negar la cabeza ante todo lo que le proponía Sherlock, lo que equivalía a ponerse la soga al cuello él solito.

Escucho un chasquido y una fuerte palmada en el lavabo de metal, mostrando el nuevo enojo en Sherlock, y mostrándole a él que con simples movimientos perdía la cabeza, los nervios y el corazón.

Los paso fuertes, el sonido del seguro quitarse y la puerta abrirse creyó que serían eternos, dolorosamente eternos, pero se equivocó, porque lo doloroso le siguieron las palabras que soltó el neurocirujano con desdén.

— Sí John, fue mi culpa haberme ido. Pero fue porque siempre te he escogido a ti. Creí que harías lo mismo.

Y ahora no podía volver a sentir el aire en sus pulmones o sus miembros moverse, porque por fin vio la doble cara en la moneda y no le gusto el peso sobre su conciencia.

Él fue escogido un día, pero él mismo no pudo elegir cuando la decisión lo meritaba.

.

.

* * *

1) Taticardia: Aceleramiento inesperado del pulso cardiaco, provocando una alteración en la sangre.

2) Shock Séptico: Es una afección grave que ocurre cuando una infección en todo el cuerpo lleva a que se presente una hipotensión arterial peligrosa

3) NeuroEscope: en realidad se llama Zeiss Neuro Scope on NC Stand, y las versiones modernas tienen hasta cuatro pares de lentillas en una misma cámara. Pero en español _Neuroescópio_ es un procedimiento neurológico que invade la mitad superior de tu cerebro con una aguja. No era el termino apropiado xD

4) Holmes-sexualidad: siempre hemos escuchado/leído que John no es gay, es _Sherlocksexual_. Pues bien, Greg tampoco es gay mis estimados mundanos, solo es _Mycroftsexual_. Aparte de que puse a Sherrinford como en el papel del gobierno británico, la relación que hice con Anthea y él la explicare luego, pero no tiene transcendencia en este hecho. Solo quería añadirlo desde hace mucho, pues helo aquí, un nuevo género sexual para todo Sherlockian xD

5) Richard Webber es personaje único de la serie Grey'sAnatomy, yo solo lo menciono por breves instantes porque me dio flojera inventar un nuevo jefe se cirugía xD

 **Hbl** claro que si pondre la historia de esos dos, solo que eso es para el capítulo siguiente, ¡yep! °3°

Como sea, espero les gusto y les juro y perjuro, que revise la ortografia MÁS de seis veces, pero siendo yo, en algo debi equivocarme. Pido disculpas.

ATTE: Layonneth4 desconectada.


	3. Reloj, no marques las horas

**Advertencia:** AU. Parent!lock

 **Capítulos: 3** /3... Pondre epilógo, pero en teoria este es el final. En teoría ¬3¬

 **Desclaimer:** La serie de Sherlock le pertenecese a la BBC. Pero Sherlock es de Watson y Watson de Sherlock, segun el sagrado testamento de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, su creador TTuTT

 **Inspirado:** la serie Grey'sAnatomy Buena Vista H.E. & Touchstone H.E.

 **Detalle:** lo que este en _cursiva_ seran los pensamientos de John.

* * *

 ** _Reloj no marques las horas._**

En los hospitales dicen que uno sabe cuándo morirá.

Para los médicos solo basta una mirada a los ojos del paciente,

En el hospital hay un aroma a muerte,

Una especie de sexto sentido.

Cuando el más allá viene hacia ti, lo sientes venir

¿Qué es eso que has soñado hacer antes de morir?

 _\- Meredith Grey, Grey's Anatomy._

. -*-.

 ** _Te encontré de madrugada_**

 ** _Cuando menos lo esperaba_**

 ** _Cuando no buscaba nada_**

 ** _Te encontré._**

La música en el bar ambientaba el lugar mientras personas tranquilas y relajadas platicaban en sus mesas o por la barra; él y sus compañeros estaban siendo los ruidosos en el sitio, pero suponía que dado la gran cantidad de alcohol que estaban consumiendo, no los callarían por lo menos en unas dos horas más.

La cosa sería una pequeña reunión entre amigos, pero de un momento a otro se transformó en una fiesta con desconocidos que ya no lo serian jamás. Universitarios egresados de diversas facultades de medicina, veinte para ser específicos, listos para trabajar en el mismo hospital al día siguiente. Tal vez era una mala idea embriagarte una noche antes de trabajar, pero era tanta la euforia de todos los presentes, que era inevitable no sentir la necesidad de brindar por el mayor logro de todas sus vidas hasta ahora.

Entrar en un programa tan exigente, diligente y extraordinario como lo mostraba el hospital San Barts no era para débiles o suertudos, era para los elegidos. No es broma, enserio eran los 20 nuevos internos elegidos para sufrir y demostrar que merecían serlo entre los cien candidatos que perdieron la mejor oportunidad de sus vidas.

Y John no podía sentirse más extasiado de ser uno de los veinte, el quinto mejor según las listas publicadas en la página web. Decir que había luchado por ese puesto durante toda su vida sería nada más que la verdad, y sentir ese sueño cumplido merecía un brindis con una bebida bien fría, chucherías nada nutritivas y tal vez una buena compañía para esa noche.

Cierto que sus pensamientos puedan estar un poco nublados, sus sentidos muy aturdidos y el tequila aun fluyendo en sus manos mientras estaba sentado riéndose a pulmón libre con Mike, único de sus amigos que estará con el dentro del programa, y otros cuyos nombres no recordaba pero eran muy simpáticos. O al menos eso parecía, él se estaba riendo de su gran milagro.

Y no supo porque pero tuvo la necesidad de voltear a su izquierda por sentir una mirada penetrante sobre su ser, chocando de hecho con una que lo dejo sin habla. Debía estar más ebrio de lo que pensaba, porque juraba y perjuraba que vio nebulosas galácticas en aquellos ojos indistinguibles que giraron su objetivo como si no fuese nadie.

Lo observo con torpeza, teniendo en su campo de visión a un hombre sentado frente a otro en una mesa pegada a la pared. Su acompañante lucia un poco mayor que él pero no le presto importancia, asegurándose de solo memorizar a ese sujeto que no parecía encajar en el lugar, más bien debería estar en un Royals o algo al nivel de la nobleza, porque su simple silueta era pomposa para un simple civil.

Cabellera rizada, algunos dirían rebelde pero se notaba que dejaba algunos rizos a propósito sobre su frente pálida, pero de hecho su tez era de esa apariencia tan fresca. Tenía la cara escuálida y era de pómulos marcados y una seriedad natural, pero de todo eso solo desenfocaban sus curiosos labios en forma de corazón. Nada que esa camisa purpura desabotonada de dos botones superiores no solucionara.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba babeando, también que el sujeto frente al causante de sus baberas lo cacho en su nada disimulado espionaje y sonrió con burla, moviendo la cabeza a un costado en dirección al pelinegro. John juro que se sonrojo al entender la indirecta del desconocido de ojos borgoña, peor aun cuando el tipo ensancho la sonrisa en su contra y se giró para platicar con su compañero de frente.

John también giro su mirada hacia al frente con todos los colores en su rostro, bajo la vista observó que su tercer trago aún seguía a la mitad, por lo que seguir justificándose por la embriagues seria pura pérdida de tiempo.

Él no era gay, y no es que le incomode el estar cerca de uno o siquiera los juzgue –por todos los cielos, su hermana era lesbiana –, pero él no pertenecía a _ese_ lado.

— Cerveza y un White Lady*. — escuchó a su lado la voz de un hombre, y el solo cerro los ojos al ver por el reflejo de la vitrina de vinos quien era el que estaba a su lado.

Bueno, sí iba a trabajar en un lugar nuevo y vivir en un sitio nuevo, necesitaba experiencias nuevas.

— Si sigues bebiendo así, mañana no estarás concentrado en el hospital.

— ¿Disculpa? — tres cosas lo estaban confundiendo; no podía distinguir ni si quiera teniéndolo tan cerca el color de sus ojos, y del cómo es que se enteró de aquello.

— Mañana. Sera tu primer día como médico en un hospital con internado y estas festejando, justo como todos esos revoltosos de allá.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — las preguntas y ansias en John se incrementaron mientras se sorprendía de las palabras del chico de ojos raros.

— No lo supe, lo deduje. — su cara de pocker debió ser muy evidente, porque el sujeto revoloteo los ojos y chasqueo la lengua, pero le contesto con algo más que altanería — Este local es para conversar, pero ustedes formaron algún tipo de fiesta privada un domingo por la noche. Tu eres joven pero tienes marcas de fatiga en el rostro y ya están marcadas en tu piel, al igual que tus manos ya tienen el color del talco que llevan los guantes de látex.

»Médico o deportista donde se utilice ese polvo, pero eres de pulso firme y muy joven sin mencionar que tu cuerpo no esta entrenado, lo que nos lleva a médico y justo hoy se publicó la lista de los ingresados a los cursos en todas las clínicas de Londres, por lo que concluimos con veinte jóvenes desvelándose en una madrugada al inicio de la semana, tienen que tener un buen motivo. «

John no supo cómo responder a todo ese parloteo, y solo se quedó observando con lo que esperaba y no fuese su rostro más estúpido de niño de primaria, mientras que el sujeto listo solo se le quedo viendo a espera de su reacción. Pero ciertamente no sabía lo que debía decir, pues todo eso fue tan…

—…asombroso. — las últimas palabras de sus pensamientos flotaron fuera de sus labios y eso creyó que incomodaría al otro.

Al contrario, en vez de molestarse puso cara de confusión y lo detallo más con la mirada. Bailo los ojos de una esquina a otra aun con el ceño fruncido, pero en lo que John seguía en su intento de adivinar aquel par de globos oculares, el desconocido moreno se animó a hablar

— ¿En serio? — la pregunta lo disloco un poco, tanto por el hecho de que no estaba prestando atención a nada más que sus ojos, como que ya estaba ebrio o por el motivo de que estaba claro que lo que hizo fue único e inimaginable.

— Por supuesto, la forma en que lo supiste todo por una simple deducción fue… asombroso. — le hubiese gustado encontrar otro sinónimo a la palabra, pero era la única que podía encajar en algo tan loco como su "deducción".

— No es lo que naturalmente dicen. — el moreno tomo en su mano el pequeño vaso de cristal y se lo llevó a sus labios.

— ¿Y qué dicen? — curioso, John dejo de prestarle atención a su pobre intento de descubrimiento y puso más interés en lo que platicaban ambos

— Vete a la mierda. — contesto con naturalidad dejando el vaso en su lugar, permitiéndose dar una pequeña sonrisa cuando el rubio dejo salir una carcajada discreta.

— Has de tener muchas citas. — comento en son de broma el ojiazul, olvidándose por completo que a sus espaldas Mike tenía la quijada desencajada y que el sujeto mayor que se rio de él aun esperaba su cerveza

— Cuando me conviene. — respondió con superioridad el sujeto rizado, y una mueca que bien podía pasarse por sonrisa falsa.

John no podía dejar de sentir aquella curiosidad insana en su persona, así que tal vez ignoro a todo lo demás y se inclinó sobre la barra y acercándose un poco más al tipo elegante que no se apartó en ese acto.

— ¿Y hoy te conviene? — no se escuchó a si mismo, pero para cualquiera a lo lejos se notaba que él incito el coqueteo. Tampoco se arrepentiría mañana si lo hizo con poco racionalismo. El moreno giro su cuerpo quedando en la misma posición que él, cortando un poco más esa distancia que era su esfera privada, con una mirada profunda que incitaba a descubrir los misterios que escondía.

— Convenientemente, sí.

— No soy gay. — aclaro rápidamente el rubio, intentando sonar serio pero la sonrisa en su rostro no le valía como evidencia. El moreno soltó un resoplido pero jamás se distancio o corto la unión visual

— Yo tampoco. — también afirmo con seguridad, pero esa mirada y esa sonrisa que prometía dejarse escuchar con otros toques y en otros lados.

— A mí me gusta la cerveza. — comento con libertad, recibiendo otra sonrisa pero esta fue sincera a pesar de ser pequeña e incrédula.

El moreno alzo su mano y con sus dedos aparentemente largos indico al cantinero que le diera otra cerveza a John, mientras el rubio agradecía por saber insinuarse también con _hombres_ que _no_ coqueteaban con otros hombres, aparentemente.

Jamás le preguntó su nombre, jamás le preguntaron el suyo, pero en medio de la plática tan amena y que dejaba ver más y más la inteligencia y humor negro y terrorífico del moreno, que no era necesario temas tan superficiales o alargados, solo seguir hablando era el objetivo.

Bien paso una hora, después vinieron dos y cabe decir que el rubio ya conocía lo suficiente de ese hombre cuya identidad permaneció en el anonimato, aun dentro del cubilete donde unas simples caricias y roces de cuerpos frenéticos bastaron para darle el mejor orgasmo del año con tan sencillos actos. Y no solo eso, hubieran terminado en su dichoso departamento de no ser porque durante su segundo clímax un localizador perteneciente al moreno no dejo de sonar y cuando contestó tenía que despedirse.

En realidad John y el sujeto con el que supuestamente iba acompañado lo sacaron del cubilete con mucha fuerza de voluntad. El rubio tampoco quiso que todas esas caricias y esos besos que el desgraciado daba muy bien terminaran tan rápido, que no se repetirían porque nunca se presentaron, por qué lamentablemente solo esa noche les era "conveniente" a ambos para seguir fingiendo no ser homosexuales.

 _— ¡Holmes, ahora!_ — se escuchó el grito detrás de la puerta del cubilete, voz del sujeto con quien lo vio primero, mientras ellos actuaban que aún no terminaban de acomodar sus ropas.

El llamado Holmes rodo los ojos ante esa insistencia, pero el rubio solo sonrió ahogando sus risas por la actitud que estaba tomando el moreno con el que creía era su amigo o algo parecido; llevaba al menos diez minutos afuera amenazando con derribar la puerta y sacarlo de las orejas de ese lugar, pero lo único que hizo el chico de ojos únicos fue ponerle el seguro y arrinconar su cuerpo pequeño contra la puerta y entre su esbelto organismo seguir besándolo. Y ahí seguían diez minutos después.

— Se oye apurado. — comento entre besos sintiendo el temblor por su espalda cuando unos dientes volvían a morder su piel bajo el cuello

— _¡Estoy apurado!_ — grito el pobre sujeto de ojos borgoña, a lo que los dos encerrados solo rieron bajito.

Se miraron una última vez, a esos ojos que John no pudo terminar de distinguir pero que se había rendido, conformándose con solo haber sido capaz de conocerlos y admirarlos tan de cercas, y solo sintió la respiración caliente y como su rostro era acunado por las manos del pálido, antes de que juntara sus labios. La ultima hora fueron besos profundos, húmedos, agresivos y poco decentes, pero ese fue lento, tibio, sin presiones y de los que prometían ser grabados por siempre con un simple roce.

¡Oh diablos, era tan difícil alejarse de ellos una vez probados! Como una droga que trastorna la mente y provoca la muerte, pero es de aquellas que pides que se diga en tu funeral, "fue una muerte bella". En este caso, una despedida muy sensual para un par de hombres.

— Anda, ya vete. — susurró contra aquellos bofes rojos e inflamados por su culpa, por lo que con lentitud sintió como dejaban su cara y la ráfaga de frio cuando por fin dejo de ser cubierto por el más alto.

Por un momento creyó que diría algo, que se volverían a ver, que no sería solo una cosa de su buena suerte entre las grandes noches de su vida, pero el rizado solo se mordió el labio inferior y carraspeo un poco antes de hacer que se moviera con cuidado.

— Esfuérzate mañana. — fue su único comentario de despedida antes de que sacara el seguro, abriera la puerta y escuchara como el ojos borgoña le reñía por tremenda tardanza.

John no pudo evitar la decepción, el enojo y un berrinche por no tener por completo lo que quería mientras veía aquellos dos salir del baño de hombres del bar que se escuchaba más tranquilo.

Como le hubiera gustado darle alguna forma de volver a contactarse o una excusa para volver a tenerse, pero estaba claro que el plan de ambos era que no pasara de esa noche. No era su culpa, ni tampoco del dichoso "Holmes", el haber tenido el mejor calentón, el máximo orgasmo, la más entretenida charla ni la mejor de las miradas compartidas.

Ser gay no era su estilo, pero por ese hombre, valla que marcharía con la bandera de los colores de arcoíris con mucha honra.

* * *

 **Presente**

 ** _Y solo tú, siempre tú_**

 ** _Ángel de la madrugada._**

John no podía evitar estar tarareando esa canción, cierto que apenas había llegado al hospital después de tan confundida velada, pero es que simplemente amaneció con esa melodía en su cabeza después de soñar la primera vez que cruzo su vida con los problemas que lo acongojaban ahora.

Fue una dura noche, no tanto por la pelea y el berrinche que hizo Mary por línea telefónica cuando no llego al bar, ni por el dolor en la cabeza que no se quitó hasta muy entrada la noche, sino porque Sherlock estaba ahí de nuevo y hasta en sus sueños el bastardo tenía que reaparecer también.

No se quejaba, el recuerdo el realidad fue uno de los más grandes y que mejor conservaba en su memoria, pero el tener que sacarlos a reluce cuando las cosas no iban bien no era muy efectivo para el poco descanso que le otorgaba su trabajo. Además, de que al final del sueño esa canción sonó con una ráfaga que no otorgaba nada más que un miedo inexplicable, como si intentara arrullarlo para que no saliera de su calientita calma por algún monstruoso motivo.

No, no era muy buen día.

Se terminó de colocar su bata blanca y salió de la sala de especialistas ya preparado a las seis de la mañana para su jornada diaria. Tenía su propia agenda electrónica para sus cirugías y sus internos a cargo tardaban al menos una hora en sus rondas antes de recordarle todos sus deberes, pero aun así fue al pasillo central frente a la plataforma de enfermería general donde se anotaban los horarios de cada cirugía y su programa. Le gustaba verlo, le hacía pensar en algo más que su horrorosa vida.

Grata fue su sorpresa, el jefe y el matrimonio del departamento de traumatología y ortodoncia estaban a su lado, viendo fijamente la pizarra blanca, que de hecho, estaba prácticamente en blanco.

Con curiosidad se acercó por completo a ella, notando que efectivamente eran solo tres pequeñas cirugías las programadas y eran tan sencillas que los residentes en turno las realizarían.

— Oh, ¿la pizarra está vacía? — pregunta obvia, pero no cabía en su incredulidad. Eran el hospital de traumas número uno al este del país, cosa curiosa, no había ningún trauma que atender.

Solo escucho el gruñido de su jefe y de sus dos colegas, lo cuatro consternados al ver tremendo panorama. Por la derecha y como si ya fuera su propia casa, llego su pesadilla personificada a paso seguro.

Sherlock al parecer no había salido del hospital después de la cirugía de Hamish, cualquiera diría que se veía tan elegante y casto como siempre, pero el notaba que su cabello no recibía la hidratación de un buen baño o que su piel estaba reseca. Cosas cotidianas que termino por aprender, y que ahora no podía evitar.

Cruzaron miradas por unos segundos, pero en sincronía los dos desviaron sus miradas para no recrear un momento incómodo cuando los dos quedaron casi juntando los codos.

— Buenos días… Oh. — exclamó con su típica frialdad en su voz, pero esta vez también quedo con las cejas alzadas mirando la misma pizarra en blanco.

Todo cirujano que se respete, sabe lo que significa una pizarra en blanco: desastre, caos, agonía, y muerte.

— Doctor Holmes, ¡por favor! — Webber estaba incrédulo y molesto, pero sorprendido que un hombre tan poco creyente como lo era el londinense estuviese también en el coro de los "oh" sorpresivos.

— No es solo superstición señor, en Londres esto también pinta mal. — mencionó como cualquier trivialidad, pero con los ojos brillando ante la expectativa de lo que se podía esperar por esa _pizarra._

El jefe volvió a gruñir cruzándose de brazos y con mirada retrograda en su dirección, mientras que del otro extremo se escuchó un bufido.

— ¿Alguien se ahoga con su té caliente? — el traumatólogo, un hombre pelirrojo y de barba tenía una sonrisa de burla inocente en su rostro junto a su esposa del mismo tono de cabello.

John no suprimió su risa y Sherlock ahogo la suya dentro de su pecho pero con una sonrisa a flor en su rostro. Dos años y aún no entendía porque los norteamericanos creían que Inglaterra significaba todo amor y respeto.

— La explosión en Walter Street. — informó después de tomar aire con una sonrisa amable, pero sus ojos nada inocentes al recordar tan trágicos y excéntricos hechos

— El incendio de los dos camiones escolares. — le siguió Sherlock

— El asalto al centro histórico.

— La inundación del Támesis.

— Un día verdaderamente estimulante. — concordó el neurocirujano con la mirada perdida y John no se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo

— 105 heridos, 105 vivos en menos de 48 horas y después la deshonrosa victoria para el West Ham United. Termino siendo una pizarra llena después de todo. — el rubio por reacción miro con una sonrisa al moreno, pero de este solo recibió la acción de bajar la mirada unos segundos y soltando un suspiro resignado e incómodo, y el ojiazul cerró los ojos con lentitud cuando se dio cuenta que no menciono lo más extraño e importante de ese día.

Sherlock le pidió matrimonio a mitad de la catástrofe.

El puente que de alguna manera conectaba ambas costas se derrumbó, y en ese día estaba una fuerte tormenta que las aguas del rio eran feroces y arrastraron todo lo cercano a sus adentros, y por el fuerte viento más de uno fue a parar a sus aguas. Ellos dos entre la multitud cuando solo había decidido salir a pasear; bueno, en realidad Sherlock lo engaño y después lo obligo a dar un paseo, formando sus planes para pedirle hacer el mayor de los sacrificios humanos y lo que la sociedad determinaba como "una fase". Casamiento. En su caso, consorcio.

Pero se vino el puente abajo y quedaron muchas personas atrapadas. Hicieron lo que pudieron para mantenerlas a salvo a todas en lo que las autoridades correspondientes llegaban hasta la brecha de la isla y el caos, y entre lloviznas y una mujer agonizante, las palabras fueron dichas.

"Casémonos. Sin protocolos ni falsas promesas. Casémonos"

— Tiene razón, Watson. Tienen mucha razón. — la voz más reconfortada se Webber los saco a ambos de su ensoñación, también de su retirada más animada y como la pareja se despedía de ellos con sonrisas cordiales.

Y nuevamente los dejaban a ellos dos solos. Y nuevamente no tenían nada importante que decirse, o al menos el moreno así se le permitía, porque John si tenía mucho más que decir pero callaba.

Callaba porque ciertamente no quería dejar ir las palabras que Sherlock quería escuchar, pero el tampoco dejaba que salieran las que siempre planeo en gritarle al moreno si un día lo volviese a ver. Claro que en esas fantasías donde lo torturaba y se vengaba con el cuchillo más afilado del a cocina, no contaba con seguir sintiendo más amor que odio por ese idiota.

— ¿Cómo siguió Hamish? — pregunta casual, mirando como si nada hubiese pasado hace apenas unos minutos. Sherlock también fingió bien su papel, frígido y sin necesidad de ser cortés mientras ambos tomaban un camino que realmente no debían seguir, pero solo lo hacían por que sí.

— Aun no despierta. — contesto el moreno en automático con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata, John con los brazos a sus costados bailando por los nervios que no controlaba

— Eso está bien. Ya hubiera sido demasiado fantástico que lo hiciera inmediatamente. — comento John con toda naturalidad, pero ambos pararon cuando el moreno se quedó en su sitio frente a las escaleras de metal

— Él es un niño fantástico. — soltó de repente el heterocromatico, defendiendo la idea con su tono demandante. El rubio se quedó putrefacto sin saber que decir ante la nueva maravilla de Holmes, quien carraspeo después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo — Si no entra en coma o en crisis, me lo llevare a Londres para la aprobación del congreso. Sí estás de acuerdo, claro.

Volver. A Londres. Volver.

¿Por qué se le hicieron nudos en garganta, cabeza y algo más que no quería pensar? Era justo lo que quería en la mañana de ayer con tanta ansiedad, pero ahorita definitivamente esa palabra le gesto un dolor y nauseas abundantes como perturbadores.

Él tenía dudas y se daba con el derecho de tenerlas, pero no podía ser que el otro sujeto le diera tan poco tiempo para despejarlas, ni respuestas ni motivos para no tenerlas. Es más, ¡fue Sherlock el causante de que aparecieran de la nada! Y ahora se daba a sus anchas de regresar.

— Eso puede llevar días. Es muy pronto, acaba de salir de cirugía. — hablo por hablar en realidad, con el ceño fruncido y algo molesto con aquella decisión, no tanto del hecho que nuevamente lo dejaba fuera de sus planes sino que se iba, y esta vez no pensaba volver.

Pero debió ser malinterpretado, porque Sherlock puso sus ojos oscuros y esa figura que te retaba a que intentases retarlo. Siendo tan contraproducente, pero severo.

— Obviamente no será hoy, John. — Deslizo sus palabras como veneno, mientras taladraba con su mirada su figura rubia con burla desgarrada y rabia incontenible — ¿Una semana se le hace poco? Doctor Watson.

Sherlock subió las escaleras de metal con sus largas piernas desapareciendo en un santiamén, con la clara idea de que John no lo quería seguir teniendo cerca. Nada fuera de la realidad ciertamente, pero eso solo era el John enojado que hablaba, no el racional que le decía a gritos "escúchalo".

¡¿Pero escuchar qué?! Ellos no era de darse a conversar de sus problemas maritales para solucionarlos, ambos eran hombres de acción y con el tiempo se dejó claro que jamás podrían discutir sobre sentimientos, porque una cosa era que el moreno los sintiera, y otra tan diferente era que los comprendiera.

Con la noche pasada basto para que ambos dejaran claro lo que sucedió, y ciertamente ahora entendía que fue culpa de los dos la ruptura de ese compromiso, por qué ninguno de los dos supo cómo reaccionar a sus decisiones.

Pero ahora, ahora solo era el vacío incrementándose en su interior nuevamente. Sensación que de hecho, solo pasaba cuando veía la espalda marcada de aquel sujeto alejarse.

— Muy poco… — respondió al aire y con semblante ausente, porque ya estaba ausente de ese mundo cuando el otro no rondaba cerca, y siempre seria así. Eso lo supo desde la segunda vez que se vieron.

* * *

 **10 años atrás…**

— Watson, Stanford ¿ya hicieron postoperatorios? — John escucho a su superior, una mujer morena, esbelta y con carácter.

Su superior caía bien pues era muy carismática, pero a ese punto de la semana, ya lo tenía harto. Cuando era profesional, la mujer era el mismo diablo.

— Sí. — respondieron ambos novatos mientras se juntaba y se acercaban a ella que se mantenía de brazos cruzados

— Ambulancia en tres minutos con el doctor Holmes, vallan a recibirla. — dicto la morena quien era su residente, y simplemente se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Y John tenía que repetirse una vez más, que era su más grande sueño el estar ahí, bajo la autoridad de esa mujer, en uno de los hospitales más venerados para universitarios con grandes sueños con él. Era su sueño, era su sueño. O eso se tenía que decir a sí mismo, antes de tomar una jeringa y encajársela a Donovan.

Ambos rodaron los ojos muertos de cansancio, pero auto-compadeciéndose y animándose entre ellos, salieron a trote veloz para estar en la puerta con los trajes verdes de traumas y guantes de látex, estando parados en la intemperie donde recibían las ambulancias.

Ha decir verdad se estaban muriendo de frio, tiritando y abrazándose a sí mismos con ganas de verdad para estrangular a su residente a cargo; a diferencia de otros programas, el internado duraba un años, la residencia dos y la especialidad un año en el Barts, dejándote las opciones de ir a cualquier hospital a trabajar, siempre y cuando vanaglories el buen nombre del hospital con tu métodos. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no ha dormido como se debe en 48 horas, e iba por otras 48 más.

Pero no podía quejarse, no debía ni quería, porque eso solo sería deshonrar todos los demás sacrificios que tuvo que hacer para estar ahí. Debía estar agradecido, debía estar agradecido de verdad.

— Es nuestra segunda semana, segunda semana y solo llevamos 102 lavados rectales y una pendisectomia, ¡y esa fue tuya! — escucho a Mike quejarse. Y si su gordiflón amigo no comenzaba a callarse, el también se estresaría y toda su paz interior acumulada se iría a la oscuridad, para convertirse en un asesino serial.

Cierto que la pendisectomia fue suya, pero solo pudo abrir y cerrar el cuerpo bajo la supervisión del jefe de cirugías, lo cual le hizo agradecer sus nervios de acero forjados en su niñez, porque ese hombre le miraba como el insecto que pisaban por accidente, haciéndolo sentir aún más pequeño de lo que ya era. Eso fue aterrador.

— Mike, en cualquier momento por esta puerta pasara lo increíble, lo improbable y lo más extraño que hayas visto. — señalo la puerta de urgencias como si fuera la entrada a los cielos, y su amigo le dio un zape por "ilusionarse al extremo".

Cierto que cuando eres residente no eres nadie, invisible, inútil, estorbo, fieles esclavo del personal en el hospital y sin queja alguna de su parte. Pero a veces, solo a veces, eso podía considerarse tortura en una monarquía cruel y despiadada.

No hubo tiempo de más lamentaciones pues las sirenas de la ambulancia acercarse les hizo brillar los ojos. Naturalmente, y solo en el Barts, los internos podían atender pacientes de urgencias e ingresados, por lo que se sentía tan bien que al menos una vez cada tres días puedas atender a una emergencia, por más pequeña que sea. Eso de realizar exámenes rectales realmente los estaba orillando a suturarse a sí mismos.

La ambulancia llego y con maestría se estaciono, dejando que las puertas traseras se abrieran frente a ellos y dos paramédicos les acercaran la camilla y un hombre encima del paciente. John se acercó a la camilla, pero quedo en blanco cuando reconoció al sujeto que tenía entubado con un bolígrafo enterrado en la carótida de un hombre anciano, dando respiraciones cada cierto tiempo.

— Hombre de 58, accidente de auto. Traqueotomía, 160 sobre 80 con sonidos bilaterales y pulmones inflamados. Fluidos en el abdomen y fractura craneal. Preparen quirófano, ahora — el hombre de rizos negros y saco manchado de sangre le paso la tarea del bolígrafo a Mike, para cuando levanto la cabeza también se quedó en blanco.

Y entonces los demás corrieron hacia adentro con la camilla y las tareas dadas para salvar al hombre, pero esos dos se quedaron donde se reencontraron. Entonces John pudo caer en la cuenta de que su suerte y paz interior se acabaron, cuando el sujeto cuyo _faje_ fue el más pasional de su vida, era otro de sus mentores, superior, jefe, rey.

— ¿Doctor Holmes? — pero por supuesto que Holmes, ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?! Cosa más estúpida por no conjugar un apellido tan único con un hombre igual de único en existencia.

¿Pero dónde estuvo esas dos semanas? ¿Acaso ya lo había visto a él y lo evito? No, inconcebible porque ese sujeto no era de esos que evaden. No al menos, es lo que le hizo pensar la noche en el bar.

Holmes parpadeo varias veces al parecer para reaccionar, y una máscara de indiferencia se puso en su rostro en automático mientras John aun procesaba que lo estaba volviendo a ver después de creer que solo fue una gloriosa e imposible alucinación.

— Prepáralo, me asistirás. — dijo el doctor adentrándose al hospital, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca y muchas cosas más de su cuerpo con disfunción motora.

Un minuto, eso significaba, ¿Qué asistiría en una cirugía con él? ¿Operaria con él? Oh por los dioses, que no babee sobre el interior de ese buen hombre convaleciente.

Mientras preparaban al paciente, Mike se dio cuenta que era el mismo hombre con el que se había enganchado en el bar. Su amigo nunca lo juzgaría ni era de los que señalaban los problemas de la gente, pero aun así John le suplico tres veces por su discreción cuando se llevaba al paciente directo al quirófano con la ayuda de enfermeros. Mike solamente lo miro como "infeliz suertudo", pero le sonrió con lealtad durante todo el camino.

Pero una cosa era Mike, si los demás se enterasen estaba claro que le dirían algo peor que "puto" o relacionado con su descubierto gusto sexual, pues si ya lo odiaban por haber sido felicitado increíblemente por su jefe, le iría peor si el hecho de acostarse con un médico mayor permitiéndole operar.

Para su sorpresa no solo Holmes estaba presente, sino que al entrar al quirófano observó al sujeto apurado de ojos borgoña que acompañaba al moreno esa noche, pero con el uniforme azul rey de un especialista.

— Pero miren nada más, que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no crees? — John supo que la sonrisa burlona estaba detrás de ese cubrebocas, pero se sentía bastante nervioso por todo lo que lo rodeaba que literalmente estaba congelado en su sitio.

Cuando un interno solo estaba de espectador, tenía que hacerse a una orilla al menos que fuera llamado, entonces en su esquinita desolada y oscura se mantuvo, porque en definitiva operar con Holmes sería demasiado para su pobre órgano vital.

Y si creyó por un minuto que el moreno se veía atractivo en ese traje negro y camisa purpura, la palabra "sexy" quedaba corta cuando entro con ese uniforme de cirujano tan justo a su cuerpo. Oh, maldita la hora donde tuvo que conocerlo y acostarse con él.

— ¿Qué haces allá? — la misma voz que gemía contra su oídos hace dos semanas y un día, le llamo la atención con su tono de duda y él no entendía a que se refería con su pregunta — Lávate y acércate, si es que quieres aprender algo.

El solo boqueo un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse a donde lo mandaban como un robot, perdido en sus emociones. Por el rabillo, aun podía observar la mirada divertida del ojos borgoña, y él se sentía como un niño de kínder en su primer día de escuela.

Pero no pudo seguir así, por lo que se armó de valor y voluntad para entrar de nuevo al quirófano y permanecer al lado de Holmes, quien al parecer tenía vastos conocimientos para actuar por el solo dentro del pecho del hombre. El de ojos borgoña, quien se presentó como Lestrade, era el cardiólogo a cargo de su departamento quien solo fue a supervisar la operación; por su tono, él solito y sin la ayuda de Holmes pudo deducir que fue obligado a estar ahí.

La cirugía iba bien, hasta que una hemorragia se presentó entre ambos pulmones y otra bajo el corazón.

— Arréglalo, Sherlock. — escucho decir a Lestrade con verdadera seriedad y autoridad en su tono, cuando el monitoreo estallo en pitidos de alerta.

No entendía como ese hombre no hacía nada, ¡él era el especialista, ¿por qué dejaba a Sherlock con esa presión?!

— ¿Sabes hacer obstrucciones para detener la hemorragia? — escuchó claramente como le hablaba a él, sin mirarlo y siguiendo moviendo sus manos sobre los órganos dañados del hombre.

John solo pudo susurrar en afirmativo, y recibió una mirada del mismo autonombrado Sherlock, dándole permiso para apoyarlo en aquello. El rubio trago grueso, pero no retrocedió a pesar de que el procedimiento consistía en una sutura diagonal bastante difícil y él solo la ha practicado seis veces como un experimento. Pero no dijo nada.

Le pidió a la enfermera el material necesario y tras el lugar que le hacía Sherlock quien se encargaba en recuperar los pulmones, el comenzó a limpiar, despejar y suturar. Limpiar, despejar y suturar se repetía, intentando no joderla por el bien de su carrera.

— Sherlock, se agota el tiempo. — repitió Lestrade con un grado de desesperación, aun con el sonido de alerta anunciando la perdida de actividad en el corazón.

— Cállate. — demando el moreno aun concentrado en su trabajo, que logro terminar minutos después.

Aun así, la fuga que estaba bajo el corazón y de la que se encargaba el interno demoraba más. El hilo podía trabarse en una costura, las pinzas deslizarse por la inflamación o que la aguja encaje de más, pero se movía tan rápido y eficaz como podía, como sabia y como confiaba en si mismo. Estuvo consciente de que el moreno ya había terminado con la suya para cuando él aun trabajaba en no enredarse, pero por ser tan pequeña pudo terminar de arreglarlo.

— ¡Termine, termine! — anuncio con euforia tras la adrenalina en sus venas, mirando el monitor como todos los demás, que para torturarlo tardo tres segundos en dar la buena nueva y un pitido tranquilo y con lapsos de tiempo.

Se sintió feliz, se sintió un héroe, y por fin después de dos semanas de infierno, se sintió un cirujano con todo y sangre escurriendo en sus manos protegidas. Y por si fuera poco, pudo sentir entre sus palmas un corazón.

— Buen trabajo, Watson. — escucho decir con su voz tan profunda al llamado Sherlock, a quien volteo a mirar con esa sonrisa tras el tapabocas, aun en ignorancia de los aplausos que resonaron dentro del recinto.

Y ahí estaban bajo la luz blanca y neutra de los reflectores, tan cerca y tan juntos con toda la mente abierta en ideas, que por fin noto los colores en sus iris. Verde, castaño y azules en uno solo, dándoles un hermoso panorama de una ficticia nebulosa espacial.

Y ahora sería capaz de recordarlos y atesorarlos.

— Ejem. — carraspeo Lestrade nuevamente con esa sonrisa juguetona que a John le comenzaba a caer bien y simpática.

— ¿Cierras por mí? — pidió Sherlock retirándose del sitio con prisa y sin esperar una respuesta en verdad.

Lo dejo impactado, ¿eso era bueno o malo? ¿Se volvería a ir? Para empezar, ¿si trabajaba ahí? Eso, o se volvió a quedar borracho y todo fue simplemente un lindo sueño.

— Cuando quieras, tú mandas. — con sarcasmo y mala gana se acercó el especialista, quien con encantos coquetos comenzó a trabajar pidiéndole el instrumento a la enfermera. Pero se dio cuenta de la mirada de susto que traía Watson quien siguió con sus ojos al fulano que se creía el dueño del mundo. "oh pobre chico" pensó el buen hombre — Bien hecho, doctor Watson. Eres el primero al que Sherlock felicita por un laborioso trabajo.

Al parecer ese comentario tuvo un verdadero efecto se orgullo para el interno, a lo que Lestrade solo le daba sus condolencias porque reconocía esa mirada a la perfección y en cualquier lugar. Una mirada ensoñadora y maravillada con una persona que no comprendía de aquello, que lo utilizaba a su gusto y todo era un juego. Después de todo, era la misma mirada de estúpido que él ha mantenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? — el chico estaba todo ilusionado que sus ojos brillaban, y Greg de verdad no podía creer que unas simples palabras, ciertas al fin y al cabo, tuvieran esa reacción en alguien tan "normal" como ese interno Watson.

— Oh sí. Considérate único y especial compañero, pero no tanto, ¿okey? — advirtió al alumno para que no se le subiera la fama, pero el chico parecía ser tan inocente, que solo sonrió afirmando a aquello. Greg de verdad le pareció ver su reflejo por un minuto, y le causo gracia — Anda, ayúdame con esto.

El rubio feliz de seguir ayudando no dijo nada más, dejando en las nubes al especialista, quien pedía a los cielos que esta vez Sherlock aprovechara lo que le estaban poniendo en bandeja de plata.

John iba corriendo por los pasillos que apenas se estaba aprendiendo, girando y volteando, trotando y fingiendo que caminaba con normalidad cuando veía alguno de sus compañeros o a Donovan pasar por su lado. Debía ser discreto, o eso fue lo que le pidieron por su localizador.

Le sorprendió que saliendo del quirófano tuviese un mensaje en él y de un número diferente, pero al final del texto poco coherente que lo "invitaba" a la habitación de descanso en el tercer piso, venían las iniciales del remitente con lo que no necesitaba ser inteligente para saber de quién era dicha cita.

Por eso prácticamente salió volando bajo la mirada atónita de Greg.

Debía agradecerle, debía comentarle que era casí su héroe, y que sin dudar alguna disfrutaría aprender de él ante cualquier otro que quiera instruirle. Porque hasta esa noche se animó a preguntarle a Lestrade solo fue conciso con pocas palabras: "es un engreído maldito que se cree tener el mundo a sus pies, pero es sumamente inteligente que jamás debes estorbarle. Ahora todos pueden odiarlo, pero llegara el día en el que todos lo admiren por ser un gran hombre y por sobre todo, un gran cirujano."

Cabe decir que antes de ese sermón todo el equipo de enfermeros y auxiliares se quejaron y dijeron comentarios poro profesionales y sí se desanimó mucho al comenzar a escuchar como hablaba el especialista con ese tono de reproche y molestia comprimida, pero al final le devolvió a él sus esperanzas. Y calló a los otros que no les quedo nada más que tragarse sus palabras.

Tendrán sus motivos y John no hablaría sobre ello, porque solo se ha encontrado con el medico dos veces en la vida, y la única cosa positiva que podía decir sobre él, es que sabía cómo besar para que se te derrita la misma alma. Y eso por supuesto que no era para nada un cumplido, al menos no para ser compartido. Debería creerles en parte a los terceros que dieron sus quejas, porque cuando platicaron en el bar si se notaba bastante arrogante y despreciable con unos temas, pero era un ser humano y estaba bien tener defectos.

Una enfermera vieja dijo que era un robot insensible, Greg le dijo que solo era alguien que buscaba ser grande entre los demás. Lo que solo logro aumentar su velocidad.

Y durante esa hora que estuvo a su lado operando, el creyó en las palabras de Greg Lestrade, porque por mas insensible que pudiese ser, solo un humano buscaría por todos los medios salvar a otro. Era la paradoja de pertenecer a esa raza.

Y sus movimientos, sus cálculos, saber cómo entrar y suturar, ¡fue fantástico! Y cuando lo llamó a su lado para que observara, para que lo ayudara y al final por fin poder manejar una situación de riesgo, ¡fue aún más fantástico! Definitivamente, quería aprender más de Sherlock Holmes, y si no podía superarlo, al menos estar siempre a su lado para seguir educándose en salvar vidas.

Porque algo tenía claro y fresco mientras subía al ascensor y baja al piso donde lo citaban, y eso era que no tendría sexo nunca en esta vida con él, con _su_ superior. Oh por supuesto que no, no sería de aquellos que se ganaban sus logros por dar una buena sesión de compartimiento de fluidos. Y tampoco querían que pensara eso de él; porque era bueno, eral excelente y próspero con una gran voluntad para pasar a cualquiera que le impida cumplir sus metas, justo como lo ha hecho toda su vida.

No, un simple "calentón" no le arruinara su carrera. No que le importe lo que la gente piense, pero mejor ahorrarse las molestias: como le decía su abuela, "no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas".

Llego al piso y salió derechito a la habitación, con sus intenciones claras: agradecer la primera experiencia de sentirse cirujano, no esclavo.

Toco la puerta y escuchó aquella voz darle permiso para entrar, y aunque por un momento se le paro algo más que el "corazón", respiro profundo y entro a la habitación.

— Pon el seguro por favor. En este hospital existen demasiados entrometidos. — como reacción de su cuerpo acato la orden de inmediato, aun sin siquiera verlo.

Cuando puso el pasador a la manija y subió la vista solo pudo observar la espalda en el centro de todo y papeles sobre el buro, mientras alzaba radiografías a contra luz en el aire. La habitación apenas midiendo dos metros de ancho y cabían dos camastros en pilar, con una luz tenue y apenas brillante.

Pues bien, era la hora.

— Yo, quería agradecerte por eso. Fue…, fue… — ¿cómo es que siempre se quedaba sin palabras frente a él? Que vergonzoso, en verdad.

— Aun debes aprender, eres lento y para la cirugía un memorizado no basta. — su sonrisa quedo congelada cuando el hombre termino su crítica y por fin se giró a prestarle atención. Juraba que se veía tan diferente con sus ropas elegantes al uniforme celeste como el suyo, pero aun así tenía ese-no-sé-qué que hacia suspirar. — Pero sí, se puede decir que eres aceptable.

El "aceptable" _se puede decir_ que lo bajo de sus perturbadas fantasías. En verdad sonaba tan arrogante y egocéntrico como lo describían, pero recordó lo que dijo Lestrade –cosa que recordaba más que algún otro concejo –, él era el único en recibir esos "halagos".

Para cuando regreso a la realidad ya lo tenía frente a frente, a solo centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpo justo como en aquella noche en la barra, donde el coqueteo inocente dejo de serlo, terminando en una cacería para ver quien caía primero. Orgulloso podría contar algún día que no fue él quien cedió primero, pero esa vez, tras sentir toda esa euforia, sinceramente su cerebro ya estaba agotada para mantener resistencia.

Se había planteado a si mismo que no caería en ese peligroso juego de nuevo, y su mente y lo demás estaba en completa hibernación glasear, listo con toda su anatomía para decir "no" en aquella situación. Solo era "agradecer" y "finalizar" antes de que se incinerara en su propia tragedia.

— Gracias… — toda firmeza vino a valer mierda, cuando no termino en agradecer en realidad, porque fueron los labios del otro los que cayeron sobre él. ¡Pero como besaba, joder!

No era tierno ni incomodo como el primero en el baño, estaba siendo demandante y controlando todo lo que tocaba con su boca corazón sobre la suya, con una mano encerrando su rostro y la otra sintiéndola por su espalda baja, apretando ambos cuerpos. No mentiría diciendo que no se sorprendió, pero tampoco diría que intento zafarse desde el principio.

La parte racional le gritaba que lo alejara y le diese un puñetazo para que quedara claro cuáles eran sus lugares en ese sitio, pero la parte libertina y despreocupada estaba ganando la contienda, logrando que sus propias manos se aferraran a la cintura y la delgada espalda del otro, buscando la forma de tomar la dominación en aquel beso que despertaba todo menos candidez en su cuerpo.

Pero la parte racional seguía luchando por devolverlo a la cordura, tanto así, que cuando sintió su trasero amortiguarse de un suave empujón contra el colchón inferior, puso una mano con el brazo estirado lo más que se podía de intermedia para mantenerse separado de aquella bestia que daba excelentes caricias para convencer.

— Espera, esto no está bien. — murmuró el interno contra sus labios con una respiración casi nula y desesperada, apenas con la voluntad para decir aquello

— Difiero de esa conclusión. — la voz de Sherlock estaba ronca, gruñía… ¡por los cielos, gruñía! Y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de puro deseo, cosa que le agrado en sobremanera a la parte libertina del rubio

Los labios corazón se deslizaron con sensualidad por su mejilla y bajaron del a misma forma hasta la unión de su cuello y hombro, ignorando por completo cuando los suyos quisieron sentirlo una vez más. Es que eran tan jugosos, tan embriagantes que los seguías a cualquier parte.

Sentirlos jugar con su piel fue una tortura para sus sentidos, pero la parte pura de su mente aún seguía quejándose, aunque cada vez más sumisa a las acciones de su cuerpo que lo estaban contradiciendo mientras sus manos temblaban al pegarse a las escuálidas y estrechas caderas del cirujano.

— Me… me refiero a… — no podía pensar, no podía hablar ni gritar cuando lo único que saldría eran sonidos alentadores opuestos a lo que quería expresar. Pero fue una mordida justo en su clavícula, lo que le llevo a rendirse — ¡Oh cielos!

Al diablo con todo, su nombre y dignidad podían irse al demonio ahora, justo cuando sintió aquellos dientes encajarse en su fría piel y tomo con brusquedad las piernas del hombre para sentarlo a horcajadas sobre las suyas, para por fin corresponderle con la misma fiereza a todos sus actos.

Mordió, succionó, acarició, lambió y degustó todo lo que se le puso enfrente por aquel momento. Aceptó por fin mientras se enterraba en las entrañas de su nuevo maestro, que si San Barts sería su mismo infierno por toda su carrera médica, él haría que el fuego y el calor le supieran solo a sabor manzana, oliera a fragancia italiana y fuese tan suave como la piel de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

.

.

 **Actualmente…**

Debería sentirse sucio, repugnante, pervertido. Recordar todo aquello mientras trabaja con niños pequeños y menores de edad no hablarían bien nunca en su currículo. O su propia mente incluso.

Pero en el transcurso de los días en los cuales ya perdió la cuenta, todo se le estaba viniendo abajo con cada recuerdo de escenas vividas en su mente. Haber recordado la primera noche en el que lo conoció era una cosa, pero el memorizarse la canción que sonó justo en el momento o el hecho de recordar la primera vez que estuvieron como uno solo, en verdad que no era digno de un médico de renombre como él.

Era patético, por no tildarlo a enfermo.

Para las diez de la mañana salió de su primera cirugía simple y corta, cosa que lo dejo con un aire de buen humor al despedirse de los padres algo paranoicos para un simple soplo estomacal, mientras el destejaba internamente de no tener una crisis a la mitad de la operación. Pero entonces recordó la gran noticia de la noche anterior y con interese y en un intento inútil de mantener la mente en blanco, llegó a la habitación 221 del ala B infantil, lo cual hasta la fecha le pareció por completo una maldición a su persona.

Esa área era para niños en reposo y cuidados simplemente, y él está feliz de entrar en esa habitación después de tantos días en espera. Se acomodaba la bata blanca para cuando levanto la mirada frente a la habitación de puerta abierta, y no evito una vez más tener la sonrisa más sincera y encariñada para con su pequeño paciente que se volvió uno de sus favoritos, y deicidio quedarse un rato en silencio recargado en el marco de la entrada donde podía tener el privilegio de observar esa carita enfurruñada.

Un morenito con mechones revueltos de piel pálida estaba sentado sobre la camilla, con una nueva pijama gris brillante de seda, teniendo en sus manitas un _cubo rubik_ y moviéndolo con maestría mientras tenía esa cara de frustración, aunque sobre el buró del otro lado de la camilla ya tuviera cuatro armados y perfectamente alineados en una torre.

John creyó morir de ternura cuando ya todos estaban formados, excepto la cara amarilla y los labios rosados del pequeño hicieron un mohín de disgusto, expulsando de sus poros las ganas severas de destruir esa figura geométrica. Se veía tan enojado pero adorable, más por el hecho de apenas ocupar un espacio en la camilla.

— ¿Cómo va todo, Hamish? — preguntó en voz alta y con la sonrisa aun en el rostro, mientras el niño levantaba la vista apenas sorprendido y después sonriéndole con alegría.

— Buen día doctor Watson. Todo va bien. — comunico feliz mientras conectaba sus ojos con su doctor, quien se sentó a la orilla de sus pies.

Sherlock le dijo que ese doctor era confiable, y que él lo había sanado de esos terribles dolores de cabeza, así que el hombre en cuestión se había ganado su confianza desde un principio. Lástima que no estaba lucido en su momento para agradecerle como debió hacerlo. Además de que le gustaban sus ojos, ¡eran tan azules! Sherlock acertó con todo lo que le dijo sobre ese hombre cuando volaban en el jet del tío Sherrinford.

— Luces con muchas energías mi amigo, ¡impresionante! — John por otro lado no cabía en su inmenso gusto de verlo tan natural; aun no concluía su recuperación, pero con el simple hecho de que moviera a su gusto todas sus extremidades ya era un grato avance. Además de que era un niño bastante risueño y según las enfermeras retraído, pero muy educado.

Ni una pizca de huérfano, pero el solo verlo estaba claro su disgusto con mucha gente a su alrededor, tampoco es que fuera tímido, sino que calculaba a quien acercarse y a quien no, eso sin dejar de lado su notable coeficiente intelectual que lo hacían un curioso precavido. Tantos años al lado de un hombre que deducía las actitudes de las personas, se le pegaron esas mañas de sacar lo más obvio en lo externo a su alrededor. Y para John, Hamish era un lobito vestido de corderito, nada más.

— Sherlock dice que soy alucinante. — y ahí estaba sonriéndole el cachorro de un lobo mayor, solo que eso John aun no deducía a la perfección.

John sabia, o al menos tenía la clara sospecha, que su expareja saco a ese niño de las calles tal vez por mera coincidencia del destino, pero que decidió conservarlo no solo para el hallazgo de su ensayo clínico, sino por algo que ambos siempre se propusieron en silencio pero jamás se animaron a realizarlo.

— ¿Te llevas muy bien con él? — indago el doctor aprovechando que el pequeño se mostraba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo, como para no poner defensas en su contra

— Jugamos mucho; una vez pusimos el cronometro y los dos teníamos que terminar de mencionar cada elemento de la tabla periódica. Le gane por 0.98 microsegundos. — al niño prácticamente le había brillado sus ojos con esas palabras, demostrando su inocencia por algo tan pequeño.

O tal vez no tanto, después de todo él se aprendió la tabla hasta último grado de bachillerato, y Hamish solo tenía seis años. Sin duda Sherlock había encontrado un valioso aprendiz, pero más que eso John quería creer o se estaba animando a degustarlo como un viejo sueño, a que el moreno encontró un ser diminuto que balanceara su vida. Y lamentablemente vino la pregunta: ¿por qué hasta ahora y no cuando pudo protegerlo él también?

— Eres realmente un niño fantástico. — fuera de toda ética profesional, esas palabras salieron mientras su mano se elevó hasta acariciar la pequeña y regordete mejilla alvina.

Era tan suave el pequeño rostro como la de cualquier infante a su edad, pero se sintió caliente cuando las mejillas y todo lo demás se puso rojito mientras parpadeaba varias veces en un tipo de nerviosismo. John iba a pedir disculpas por incomodarlo de tal forma, pero no se separó cuando el pequeño sonrió con toda su dentadura imperfecta mientras dejaba recargado su rostro en su palma.

— Ni tanto. Él dice que solo subestimo al promedio. — hizo varias muecas tristes como cualquier niño cuando su superhéroe favorito le dice que no es real, y John controlo un tic en el ojo que desprendida sus ganas de golpear al maldito rompe sueños que era el neurocirujano. Claro que antes de despedirse de ese angelito e ir a buscar al insensible aquel, Hamish repuso su sonrisa, como si le hubiese leído la mente y estuviera evitando que usara a Holmes como saco de boxeo — Pero él tiene razón y yo quiero ser más inteligente. Si voy a la escuela, seré doctor y seré como usted, él y el tío Mycroft.

Con cada palabra en pequeñín se emocionaba como si fuese un mayor tesoro del que hablaba, pero John perdió el aire estuvo seguro que entro en una especie de shock.

— ¿Tío? — la palabra se le atoro en el paladar, y el pelinegro menor se congelo con todo y sonrisa, mientras nerviosamente cerro su boquita y bailo los ojos por toda la habitación. John seguía sin tener aire en las vías respiratorias.

— Doctor Watson, traigo el medicamento de Hamish. — Summers, la residente a cargo del pequeño sin nada más que hacer que ser la fiel sirviente del menor, entro seria y con mala cara a la habitación.

John seguía sin poder reaccionar y Hamish parecía gustoso de que la rubia hallase en toda la escenita que se le venía encima. Oh, como odiaba a los adultos, ¡eran tan complicados! Al menos los vagabundos en la calle solo tenían que preocuparse por comer y aprender a pelear, mientras que los de dinero se la complicaban solitos. Valla, a veces y solo en esas ocasiones, quería regresar al callejón de Baker Street.

— Claro — respondió Watson mientras bajaba su mano con lentitud y aun tirando alucinaciones que no creía capaz de concebir en su cerebro. Se volvió a mirar al niño y este ya había levantado sus muros de ingenuidad y apariencias, por lo que solo pudo sonreír apenas y despedirse — No vemos luego.

Ya fuera de la habitación pudo pensar un poco más en lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y si es que entendió bien lo que escucho de aquellos pequeños labios parlantes. ¡Oh, pero claro que escuchó bien! ¡Llamó al segundo hombre más poderoso de Inglaterra, tío!

Entonces sus ideas fueron ciertas, sus presentimientos y su temor a que fuera cierto, todo era real. Sherlock no solo encontró a ese niño y lo metió en el ensayo clínico, sino que lo adopto, lo curó, ¡y hasta le presento a la familia, seguro! O al menos a sus hermanos, porque si su madre se enterase… Oh por los dioses, ¡si Elizabeth Marie Holmes llegase a enterarse, no habrá fuerza en cielo o infierno que la detenga de viajar a América por él! Una cosa es que esa mujer aceptase las parejas de sus tres hijos, y otra muy diferente a que la idea de un divorcio con un niño de intermedio le parezca atractiva.

Se recargo en la barra de la recepción y tomo aire, mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar los escalofríos que le provocaba pensar en su suegra. Antigua suegra. ¡Cómo sea, el punto era que Elizabeth Holmes causaba terror en el corazón de los hombres cuando hablaban de familia!

Aun lo recuerda, fresco en su mente y pesadillas; fue tan solo un año antes de su separación, en la fiesta de la señora Holmes donde esta mujer los acorralo a las tres parejas en un saloncito de la mansión, mientras mando a su esposo con todos los invitados para que no se interpusiera.

" _Quiero nietos_ " dijo ella con voz de dictadora, mientras que las seis víctimas de secuestro se pusieron pálidos. Sherrinford replicó que él y una avergonzada Anthea ya contaban con el pequeño Antares de dos años, mientras que Mycroft y Sherlock alegaron que con el hijo de su hermano mayor la descendencia de la familia estaba resuelta. Y entonces como la más eficiente estratega que fue en sus años en el parlamento junto a su majestad, ataco a los eslabones débiles: los pobres yernos y nuera que parecían gelatinas.

Todo lo que dijo ese día sobre niños con ojos de animalito mojado (Greg), niñas tan bellas como Anthea, o mini rubios fingiendo ser piratas que él soñó por todo un mes. Al final los hijos de la mujer le prometieron "pen-sar-lo" pero que en definitiva se quedaba ahí. Eso, hasta que a Greg anuncio que en realidad ansiaba una niña en vez de niño y Anthea se moría por tener un pelirrojito que presumir. Entonces el también volvió a pensarlo, y por primera vez Sherlock dijo las palabras con un doble sentido no-intencional: ¿quién será mi sucesor, John?

Eso le hizo ahogarse con su té mientras se erguía de su sillón favorito, pero después no se volvió a tocar el tema y nadie piso la casa de la dulce suegra hasta Año nuevo.

Pero el deseo y la ansiedad se quedó impregnada en sus vidas, eso, hasta que un año y dos meses después se arruinaron todas sus fantasías un _tal vez._ Ese quiebre tuvo nombre, rostro, escena y espectáculo, frescos aun en su mente, pero tan borrosos del dolor que no distinguía el tiempo ni lo que ocurrió. Solo que le basto tres meses, para que su cama en el lindo departamento del Baker Street, se quedara fría.

Abrió sus ojos azules oscuros por el odio y rabia que le provocaba, mirar a la nada y que la sola imagen de memorias lóbregas le arrancase su felicidad.

* * *

 **3 años atrás…**

John tenía planeado cerrar la puerta, pero quién venía a sus espaldas puso la mano primero antes de que esta se sellara, y el rubio no evitó rodar sus ojos ante la escenita que se estaban montando él y su consorte.

— ¿Así que ahora resultas un agresor, rompiéndome la nariz? — le reclamo esa voz profunda y seca, pero a la que le seguía dando la espalda mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

— ¿Y tú te das aires de solidaridad? — uso la ironía mientras dejaba su chaqueta sobre el sofá, con unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo al darse la vuelta y verlo tan inmune y desinteresado.

Así lo vio durante tres meses que lo ignoro olímpicamente y le lastimo, mientras escuchaba los chismes del hospital diciendo lo lindo que se veía junto al impecable científico multimillonario que era Moriarty; miembro favorable del departamento de investigación y desarrollo de la OMS, donde cualquier médico cirujano o investigador siempre quiere ser reclutado para descubrimientos en la medicina que se mantienen clasificados. El gran sueño de Sherlock.

A su esposo le habían ofrecido dos años atrás ser parte del grupo, pero por alguna extraña razón no accedió unirse a la ejemplar organización, cosa que se tuvo que enterar después de su boda por Greg, ya que Sherlock no le había mencionado nada. Justo como ahora.

Y de pronto llega el Irlandes y le vasto 92 días para ofrecerle nuevamente un puesto al moreno y este feliz de la vida, solo le dice que sí. Cosa que celebraría, de hecho habían ido a cenar después de tanto tiempo casi sin verse, pero no le alegro en lo más mínimo: se iría por dos años de solo investigación a la India, él solo. Solo. Alguien que apenas alcanzaba la fama por un renombrado procedimiento infantil como John, no entraba en la ecuación.

— No seas idiota John, por supuesto que la razón es la ciencia. — esa voz tan despectiva siempre era de oírla, pero rara vez le enojaba tanto como ahora. ¡Es que por supuesto que lo entendía! ¡Siempre ha sido la ciencia primero, siempre!

— No Sherlock, tú estás siendo el idiota. — se acercó a él a paso firme, y aunque no era su intención volverle a gritar como en el restaurante, las cosas simplemente ya no eran fáciles. — ¡Te recuerdo que un matrimonio es de dos, y aceptaste, lo juraste! ¡¿Y tú te quieres ir por dos años a otro continente?!

— Ay por favor John, ¡esto es solo otro drama de tus estúpidos sentimentalismos!

— Pues sí, sí lo son. Pero es porque me estas rebuznando, otra vez me apartas de ti. — Reprimió las lágrimas aun en contra del corazón, pero le bastaron tres meses para acostumbrarse a no llorar. Muy enojado para eso. — Ni siquiera me consideraste en este plan. Es tu egoísmo lo que me tiene enojado.

Esa noche cuando lo vio esperándolo a la salida de Barts, se alegró, se puede decir que literalmente se le colgó cuando lo abrazó por el hecho de tenerlo al fin en frente y sin ese duendecillo revoloteando a su alrededor. Tan feliz de tenerlo a su lado… Pero las cosas no siempre son pacíficas, ni por dentro ni por fuera; y mientras su unión con Sherlock se caía por fuera, por dentro el mismo se estaba pudriendo.

— ¿Yo, egoísta? — Sherlock soltó las palabras como si fueran de plomo y en su boca temblaran, pero fue una de las pocas veces que vio sus ojos sin color alguno, dejando que su ira fluyese sobre su cara de mármol que siempre llevaba — ¡Tú eres el que está siendo egoísta conmigo! No estas entendiendo nada.

¡Por supuesto que no estaba entendiendo nada! ¡El colérico debería ser él! Pero antes de replicarle sus pensamientos, noto como el moreno cerraba su saco y tomaba nuevamente su bufanda en manos. Entonces el rubio sintió un temor aún más grande que su furia.

— ¿A dónde vas? Sherlock estamos hablando… — pero solo vio como el neurocirujano bajaba a trote las escaleras sin hacerle caso, y él como siempre, siguiéndolo cual perro fiel, sin creerse lo que pasaba, ni observando que todo caía dentro de un profundo hoyo negro — ¡Sherlock!

.

.

* * *

 **Actualmente…**

Alguien choco contra él, una enfermera de prácticas tan dulce que no paro de tartamudear hasta que él solo la palmeo y esta se fue a trote veloz. Debió de haberle sonreído, pero hasta eso le robaba su pasado.

Después de tres años supo que todo estuvo mal gracias a que Sherlock se dejó llevar por sus objetivos, pero el rompió todo lazo junto con su pareja cuando no quiso escuchar ni llegar a un acuerdo con él. ¿Dos años hubiesen sido mucho? Él jamás hubiese tenido ninguna aventura o dejarlo de amar –aun hoy en día, lo seguía sintiendo –, y tenía la certeza de que el moreno no le interesaba las infidelidades, ni aunque fuese el mismísimo James-multimillonario-inteligente-guapo-Moriarty.

Y hubiese esperado, de no ser por Addler y la _grata_ noticia que le dio.

Sharlock y Jimmi están juntos en la India.

Tiempo después de que Sherlock dejara Londres sin despedirse más que un posti en el refrigerador, Irene le dio tan desagradable noticia, que no dudo en divorciarse. Tardo dos meses en recibir los papeles y lograr su traslado a Norteamerica, pero tardo cuatro en discusiones telefónicas por medio de sus cuñados y amigos, para firmar el divorcio. Cosa que de todas maneras, no hizo.

Y ahora, después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, ahí se encontraba. Viendo por fin al reloj marcar las horas y él en el mismo lugar, con la misma bata y la misma sonrisa falsa, pensando en una sola persona.

Ahora comprendía que Sherlock no tomo la oferta la primera vez porque al siguiente día debían casarse, cambiando sus prioridades por y para quedarse con él. Claro que el sujeto en cuestión sabía de antemano que no lo dejarían dar una negativa sin insistir tanto, solo que no contaba con que Moriarty se obsesionara con su persona y lo convenciera de que era tiempo de volver conseguir sus metas y aventuras. Y fue ahí donde John aceptaba equivocarse, pues no supo cambiar sus prioridades a tiempo.

"La falta de comunicación es el primer síntoma para el final de una pareja romántica" le dijo Ella, la psicóloga del Barts que Greg insistió tanto en que la visitara. Pero él no le entendía a la mujer, sintiendo odio por Sherlock al hacerle esto.

Entonces helo ahí, un ser miserable fingiendo ser perfecto, suspirando por el tarado que lo dejo por ser perfecto fingiendo ser un desgraciado, ahora con un niño con traumas de abandono y una dotada inteligencia superior a cualquiera de su edad. Pero qué lindo cuadro familiar.

Para su tercer suspiro y una enfermera reprochándole sus ruidos deprimentes en un área de recuperación infantil, su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bata. Al revisar el numero en caso de ser uno de los dos sujetos que estaba evitando, sonrió a medias al leer el numero; a ese remitente era el único que odiaba menos que a todos los demás en su lista, de algo debía servir ese día.

— Buenos días, mi pésimo amigo traidor. — ¿se escuchó infantil? Bah, era pediatra.

— _¡Ya perdóname, Watson! Todavía que me tomo el tiempo de preguntar cómo van las cosas. —_ la voz del otro lado se escuchaba fastidiada, pero sabía que solo era burla

 _—_ De haberme avisado, no tendría por qué contarte como comadres en la fiesta del té, la pesadilla que ha sido esta semana. — Greg era por mucho, el más dramático de los tres nueros, pero sin duda siempre tenía algo sabio que decir.

— _¿Eso significa que no lo han solucionado?_ — su tono fue sugerente y John rodo los ojos

— ¿Solucionar? ¿Pensaste que después de todo este tiempo, regresaría con él? — Bufó con sorna, pero el silencio de diez segundos después le indico que no era motivo de broma, ensanchando los ojos del susto — Oh por Dios, sí lo pensaste.

— _No soy el único, ¿sabes? A demás, hice una apuesta. ¡No puedes quedarme mal! —_ el tono de su amigo seguía siendo inocente, pero él ya sentía morirse de vergüenza

 _—_ ¡Pues no apuestes sobre mi vida, Lestrade! — su cerebro reaccionó lento, pero su sonrojo incremento cuando lo hizo — Minuto, dijiste que no eras el único, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

No estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta, pero el suspiro resignado al otro lado de la línea le dijo que no volvería a pisar el país ingles en los próximos cien años.

— _Todo Londres los extraña, John. El hospital es aburrido sin ustedes y no somos los tres mosqueteros, si no somos las tres víctimas de la Holmes-sexualidad. —_ en medio de su pre-ataque cardiaco, pudo darse el lujo de soltar una risita sarcástica cuando escuchó el famoso síndrome sexual. Lo sabía, solo con Anthea y Greg funcionaba. _— Lo que paso fue triste, cruel y confuso. Pero son un matrimonio, ¡y cosas como estas pasan en el matrimonio!_

Por una parte su amigo podría tener razón, pero por el otro lado estaba su lado oscuro, gritándole que sólo con el hecho de aparecer y pedir perdón no bastaba, al menos, no todas las lágrimas que dejo ir. Por mucho que él también haya sido culpable, aquel sujeto no mejoro nada con su presencia.

— Que tu marido te abandone por "el bien de la ciencia" no es nada común. — se fue de la recepción de la enfermera que lo corría con la mirada de ogro, caminando para llegar a las escaleras de emergencia que siempre tendían a estar vacías

— _No es un matrimonio cualquiera, es un "Holmes-consorcio" —_ su amigo lo hizo sonar como un gran misterio maligno y terrorífico, lo que le sacó una risa bastante sincera para seguir actuando como el indigno.

— Debemos dejar de poner el apellido "H" a cualquiera de nuestros problemas. — tras la risa de ambos se escuchó un pequeño jaloneo y una maldición soltada por aquel hombre. Después, sus oídos se suavizaron al oír una voz femenina del otro lado

— _Eso será cuando uno de ellos no sea el mérito del problema. —_ John reconoció la voz de Anthea del otro lado de la línea, pero el nudo en su estómago pareció tomar fuerza con esa vocecita — _Ya lo hiciste sufrir varios días evadiéndolo, déjate de dramas de novelitas y regresa para la de ya, Watson. No me hagas decirle a Antares que te lo ordene._

No le dio tiempo de decir nada pues un nuevo jaloneo y otra maldición por parte de Lestrade le dijeron que la mujer ya se había retirado, seguramente con su teléfono en manos y en dirección a la oficina de Mycroft. Mientras tanto, el nudo en su estómago le gritaba que imaginar a sus amigos pelear y no estar en esa batalla amistosa, le estaba matando.

La soledad, lo que perdió, lo poco que consiguió y lo mucho que le estaban ofreciendo si cedía ante las disculpas de Holmes, le llegaron a su ser como una bofetada a guante blanco. Pero no, porque su lado sádico y psicópata que sabía cómo mantener a raya le ordenaba en susurros deliciosos que él otro debía pagar todo lo que sufrió. Porque no fue fácil para él, y no quería que fuese fácil para Sherlock.

Para cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de Greg por el auricular, supo que necesitaba de apoyo moral de alguien que estuvo en la misma situación intermedia desgarradora con otro Holmes. También pudo hablarlo con Anthea, pero ella era más regañona que Lestrade.

— Nos besamos después de la cirugía de Hamish. — soltó mientras se recargaba contra la pared, esperando a que Lestrade reaccionara

— _¡Sabía que había pasado algo! —_ el maldito sonó victorioso, pero no era momento de juegos

 _—_ ¿Sí? También sabias que yo voltearía la cara y él saldría hecho una furia. Mejor aún, sentir una especie de culpa que no me deja dormir y ahora tengo que evitar a mi pareja, y a mi expareja en el mismo lugar. — el reproche fue más para él que un ansioso Greg

— _Auch. —_ fue una respuesta sensata, pero pareció confundido _— Espera, ¿culpable?_

— Dijo y lo cito: "Sí John, fue mi culpa haberme ido. Pero fue porque siempre te he escogido a ti. Creí que harías lo mismo" — suspiró mientras se frotaba los ojos con cansansio verdadero de todo lo que su pobre cerebro tuvo que procesar — En resumen: el cambio todo por mí, de alguna manera lo hizo y yo no valore eso. Pensaba que siempre tuve claro qué él amaba su trabajo, la ciencia, ayudar a las personas…, pero me equivoque y también le falle cuando no quise acompañarlo ni apoyarlo.

— _Dijiste que no te lo pidió._

— Hablamos de Sherlock-golpéame-entre-líneas-Holmes. Jamás lo diría en voz alta. Y yo de todas maneras no me quería ir. — eso era más que cierto, pero ahora no era momento de contar la historia, sino de buscarle un final feliz para todos los involucrados. — No sé qué hacer; hace una semana todo estaba perfecto, mi vida estaba siendo buena de nuevo. Y solo basto una noche para recordarme que… que…

— _Que jamás estarás completo, ni perfecto, y tu vida nunca será buena. —_ ¡adoraba a Greg! Siempre comprendiéndolo todo, capaz de aguantar quejas hasta que perdieras el aliento, y después soltaría sabias palabras. A veces.

— ¿Así de complicado debe ser el matrimonio? — y comenzó a quejarse.

— _No, así son las almas gemelas. —_ ese comentario le impidió seguir con su rabieta, poniendo atención a la voz llena de seriedad del otro lado del mundo _— Piénsalo, el señor Holmes engaño a su esposa. Sherrinford es quince años mayor que Anthea, yo fui el amante de segundo plato durante diez años, y tú el erizo abandonado. Así son los Holmes-consorcios._

— Si eso fue para hacerme sentir mejor, no funciono. — mentira, porque sin funciono aunque no le haya hecho sonreír, porque ahora sabía que todo siempre tuvo solución.

— _No, fue para recordarme que no fui yo quien se casó con la oveja más negra de la familia. —_ misión completada, ahora sí le hizo reír aunque tapo su boca para que el otro no lo supiera _— Apuesto que estas sonriendo._

— Idiota. — le contesto y a la vez colgó, sabiendo que del otro lado del país también era querido y extrañado.

Y ahora con la mente más clara, ¿qué elecciones tomar?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Su mente quedo menos clara de lo que en realidad se había propuesto esa mañana. Diablos, ¡halla en los cielos en verdad que deben odiarlo! Algún hechizo de la bruja de su abuela o alguna broma de la mala suerte. Cualquier explicación ahora mismo podía creerla.

Se sentía agotado, derribado, aplastado y todos los derivados juntos del mismo adjetivo, sin pizca de gracia en su rostro. ¡Necesitaba algo, y lo necesitaba ya! ¿Por qué nadie podía tener un grave accidente para que el pudiese operar y olvidarse de sus frustraciones, cuando lo necesita?

Desde la mañana con la pizarra blanca, ésta así se mantuvo durante el transcurso de los días, y todos se dejaron de morder las uñas por la ansiedad y la mala vibra en el hospital, tomando el atrevimiento de pedir permiso para salir temprano esa noche ante la baja de casos que deambulaban por el hospital. Él por el contrario, se aferró en la sala de urgencias, ansiando que pasara algo tan grande como lo predecían las pizarras en blanco, y no volver a casa.

De hecho si volvió la segunda noche de evadir por completo a Mary y Sherlock en un espacio de hectáreas tan repentinamente chico, pero no bajo de su camioneta al ver la cabellera rubia de la dulce mujer esperándolo en su puerta. Cobarde y mil veces cobarde, y sobre todo una persona inconsciente que se atrevía a gastar una habitación en un motel solo para no afrontar sus problemas. Desde esa noche, no ha regresado a casa.

Benditas las duchas en la sala de especialistas.

— ¿Urgencias? — esa voz a sus espaldas le robo el alma de un susto, haciendo que el respetable doctor diera un saltito en su sitio. Maldita la hora donde se conformó con las duchas en la sala de especialistas.

— Para pasar el rato y cuidar internos. — se atrevió a levantar el rostro de los historiales médicos, chocando con un hombre perfecto, enfundado en una Dolce&Gabbana purpura que le justaba a su cuerpo, justo debajo de ese saco que no hacía más que estrechar su cintura. Reconoció esa camisa, la misma que él le regalo en su primera navidad juntos porque amaba verlo en una Dolce&Gabbana.

Se tuvo que dar la bofetada mental mil quinientos treintaisiete, evitando soltar baba ante la intoxica fragancia de edición invierno.

— ¿Acabo tu turno? — una pregunta estúpida, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para no quedarse trabado en ese silencio torturador. También regreso su vista a los historiales, aunque ya no prestaba atención.

— En teoría. Saldré para arreglar algunas cosas antes del vuelo. — no acabó de mencionarlo, para cuando el rubio volvió a plantar su mirada en quien fue su compañero

— ¿Vuelo? — Sherlock no movía un ápice de su rostro, mientras que John no encontraba la manera de abrir los labios para decir algo coherente. Su mente queda en completo deterioro — ¿Ya paso la semana?

¿Todos esos días, lo llevaron a una semana por completa ignorancia? ¿Ya era el momento de decidir? Minuto, ¿aún podía decidir? Cualquiera diría que después de tanto tiempo evadiendo el problema y con la posterior muestra de desagrado en el cuarto de lavado, Sherlock no esperaría a que John tuviera su última elección de decir "sí" o "no". Pero entonces, ¿por qué se puso frente a él, si pudo irse simplemente como la última vez? ¡Y usando la ropa que sabía le hacía perder la cabeza!

Tal parece que nuevamente sus palabras fueron malinterpretadas, pues Sherlock pasó de estatua, a un furioso felino con autocontrol facial pero no verbal.

— Oh John, cuanta envidia me das. Tu cerebro no a de pesarte nada por su inexistencia. — habló despectivo, pero John inmune a sus ofensas, seguía en transe con un ejemplar suplicio de encontrar algo que le diese más tiempo.

Solo boqueaba, no encontraba las palabras que le dijeran al neurocirujano que necesitaba más tiempo para decidir entre un futuro o un nuevo inicio. Sí, no, tal vez, jamás, ¡no sabía que hacer! Por un lado estaba su vida construida en Seattle, pero por el otro estaba esa deplorable angustia de no saberse dispuesto a perdonar por completo al hombre de mechones morenos.

Ya fue participe de la historia como el hechicero malo, no lo quería volver a hacer ocasionándole culpabilidad a ese hombre en algún arranque de frustración, los cuales eran muy comunes en sus vidas. Pero por el otro lado estaba el hecho implícito de que extrañaba su antigua vida, desde la cosa más insignificante como su cojín de la patria inglesa, hasta los afables abrazos de la señora Hudson. ¡Y por si fuera poco, en ese momento ya contaba con logros propios, sin ser sombras de nadie y con una mujer tan buena persona que intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a él!

En esa cruzada estaban tres, pero aunque John sabía que solo debía contar él, no dejaba de pensar en los otros dos y lo que le ponía en bandeja de plata con solo decidir.

Pero si Sherlock estaba ahí, ¿significaba que esa era la última oportunidad para hablar con la verdad? Y si mandara todo al diablo, ¿qué le indicaba que no se volverían a equivocar y esta vez, sin punto de retorno?

Elecciones, elecciones.

— Pero Hamish acaba de despertar, y su presión bajó la noche pasada, eso puede significar…

— Se lo que puede significar una presión inestable por menos cinco de lo normal, John, gracias. Ya no hace falta que hagas nada más. Ya no hagas nada. — el tono malogro, la decepción, y con una sincera tristeza, fueron soltadas aquellas palabras. Y esos ojos, por un instante pareció que se cristalizaron así como sintió los suyos. Pero a diferencia de él, Holmes tomo control de sus emociones.

Algo bajaba por su mejilla, mientras memorizaba lo que podía de aquel rostro frio y embustero, sintiendo como todo el debate mental dentro de su cerebro quedo en profundo purgatorio, mientras todo se daba por finalizado tras quedarse sin ganas de luchar.

Entonces la espada del destino ya había sido clavada en su camino, cortando por fin todo lazo. Sherlock no era de los que suplicaban y John reconocía que el hombre ya se había rebajado de sus propios estándares yendo al Seattle Greace, pero sin duda ya era tarde para reconocerlo. Una vez más la decisión no pudo ser tomada por él y gracias a su estupidez, teniendo la última palabra Sherlock, también con su insensatez e idiotez.

Sin merito a mas desenlaces mas que esa predestinada y oscura escena, sería la última vez que lo vería. Y volvía a doler como la primera vez.

— Doctor Holmes, ya es hora de su partida por lo que veo. — la llegada de Webber no pudo ser más inoportuna, interponiendo su cuerpo entre ambos que en algún momento terminaron bastante juntos en medio del pasillo. El moreno volteo unos momentos el rostro para retomar el control de su sólida mascara, mientras que el rubio cerraba sus ojos y limpiaba el rostro.

No sentía ni vergüenza ni paranoia, nuevamente quedaba podrido por dentro por el viejo dolor que creció de un segundo a otro retomando sus emociones. Tenía que pensar, que era lo correcto, que por primera y última vez, Sherlock tenía razón en dejar las cosas como estaban.

— ¿No hay nada que Seattle le pueda ofrecer para quedarse? — volvió a hablar Webber, mirando extrañado a ambos médicos pero muy interesado en el despedido inquilino.

Y escuchar su risa sarcástica fue un golpe bajo.

— Nada que merezca, al parecer. — respondió el alvino, y ante eso John no pudo más que apretar los labios y seguir con sus historiales, enfocándose en la vida real.

El jefe abrió los labios para decir unas palabras, pero la enfermera de recepción en la sala de emergencias colgó el teléfono y miro al médico a cargo, ósea un londinense rubio que solo quería que la tierra lo tragase de una vez.

 _Mantente fuerte. Mantente fuerte. Mantente fuerte._

— Se cayó el techo en un laboratorio del instituto, hay muchos heridos; tres de gravedad uno de ellos con un golpe en la cabeza y herida en el pecho. Dos más con quemaduras. ¡Menos de dos minutos! — la enfermera pelirroja paso volando por el lugar dando las indicaciones, y John estaba completamente agradecido de que algo al fin pasara.

Pensó rápido y se enfocó en el trabajo, dándose cuenta de que los jefes de los departamentos tenían permiso de inasistencia. Omitió un bufido, por la buena noche que escogieron sus compañeros para ir a tomar. ¿O será que el amargado es él?

Vio que Mary se acercaba a él, pero realmente y aunque ya estuviera plantada en su vida, por esa noche no le apetecía ver su sonrisa e intentos fallidos de que le preste atención. Entonces por segunda vez y aunque fuese un desgraciado:

 _¡Gracias techo del instituto, por caerte encima de alguien!_

— Llama a Clarckson y Bree. Y que mis residentes reciban a las ambulancias. — le tendió a Mary las fichas de registro y está sorprendida solo atino a obedecer esa orden. Al menos ya le había dirigido la palabra, eso era un buen comienzo.

— ¿Holmes? — la voz incógnita de su jefe le hizo frenar en su caminata, notando como el hombre afroamericano miraba curioso al inglés, que de hecho ya estaba pasando a su lado sin saco y desabotonando los botones de las muñecas.

— Clarckson y Bree tardaran veinte minutos en llegar. — fue su única explicación dada para sus acciones, pero incluso cuando paso a su lado, ya nada se sentía perfecto en su aura.

Bueno, al menos trabajaran junto una última vez.

 _Pero que gran alivio. Nótese la ironía._

De Urgencias vacía pasaron a la sala de Emergencias aún más vacía pero con el movimiento de sus torpes y ansiosos internos y dos residentes listos con las batas amarillas. Una enfermera amiga de Mary les tendió los guantes, pero apenas alcanzaron a ponérselos para cuando las puertas de la entrada fueron estruendosamente abiertas, llevándoles su salvación en tres camillas diferentes, con dos más en espera de llegada.

— Franklin, Jaime, Johnson y Mark, esperan las otras dos. Barry conmigo y Lisa con Holmes. — órdenes dadas y sin despegar la vista de un hombre mayor, seguro el docente a cargo, y al parecer era el de la herida en el pecho.

— Jones Carson, herida grande en el pecho. Taticardia, 140 sobre 90, sin actividad pulmonar derecho, burbuja de aire junto a la herida. — escuchaba al paramédico mientras se olvidaba de todo y concentrado en el cuerpo que no dejaba de sangrar por el pecho, sacando su propio diagnóstico y sin más que otra manera de salvarlo, era con el único cardiólogo presente — ¡Holmes!

Era tan raro llamarlo por su nombre y en puro tono profesional, pero recibió la atención conveniente y de rápido entendimiento, el hombre solicitado estuvo a su lado mientras dejaba la aburrida atención de otro adolescente con un simple shock emocional.

— Pongan una venda oclusiva sobre la herida y denme un tubo .5 — de una sola observación saco el procedimiento y las enfermeras a su alrededor se movieron rápido, entre ellas la rubia que agradecidamente también se concentraba en lo suyo mientras le tendía el tubo de respiración.

Entubar para John siempre fue la tarea más sencilla aun en contra de toda regla, pero jamás se sintió tan bajo presión como en ese momento bajo la atenta mirada del doctor a su lado que intentaba contener la sangre y que el pitido de la maquina se controlara. ¡De ese hombre brotaba como fuente!

— La hemorragia no para. — tras el último intento de contención, fue Mary quien dio la obvia noticia con una mirada contorsionada. La entendía, era sorprendente que el maestro no se muriese por desangrado dentro de la ambulancia.

— Mete la mano y pon un dedo donde sientas la abertura. — ordeno Sherlock como si fuese una cosa natural mientras la rubia lo miraba horrorizada. Entonces John recordó los métodos tan raros del hombre, incluso la segunda vez que lo vio y como tenia encajado un lapicero en la carótida de un pobre mesero. De seguro tuvo la misma cara de susto que Mary — ¡Ahora!

La mujer hizo lo ordenado aún con sus muecas nauseabundas y él terminó de pasar todas las dificultades de inflamación pulmonar para que el paciente volviese a respirar. Hecho, la maquina comenzó a balancearse y el ritmo y presión a mejorar, aun en contra de todo el charco de líquido rojo que dejo en las ropas de cada quien, menos en la purpura tal pulcra de aquel sujeto.

— Bien, vamos al quirófano para una toracotomía.* — movieron la camilla para salir de la sala, y John los hubiese acompañado de no ser porque escucho los gritos incoherentes de una lúcida adolescente esquizofrénica.

— ¡Doctor Watson! — grito la interna pelinegra que intentaba controlar a la jovencita junto a su compañero.

Sin decir nada más soltó la camilla del hombre y fue a trote en auxilio de los chicos que no podían controlar a una pelirroja bastante fuerte, aun con la quemadura de segundo grado en su antebrazo y cuello.

— ¡No exploto! ¡No exploto, deben detenerse! — no le estaba entendiendo nada, pero lograron someterla él y el otro estudiante para que el enfermero le pusiera un sedante.

— Disculpa, debes calmarte ¿sí? Necesitas estar calmada. — trataba de ser amable, pero si lo volvió a rasguñar no duraría en sumirla contra la colchoneta. Pero la chica parecía aterrorizada en verdad, y por primera vez el rubio se preguntó, ¿qué ocurrió en esa escuela?

— ¡El hospital volara en mil pedazos, ¿entiende?! ¡Si no lo saca de su pecho! — la pelirroja miro a su lado estirando su cuello todo lo que se le permitía, aun contra su quemadura, para ver con ojos rabiosos a su compañero con la misma situación en su arrugada piel — ¡Díselo! ¡Dile que explotara! ¡Dile que Jones explotara!

El rubio cirujano tuvo que ver a sus dos estudiantes que tenían la misma cara perpleja que él, pues lo que estaban escuchando no era para nada típico de un simple shock emocional. Entonces por muy absurdo que parezca recordó la "pizarra en blanco" y todos los desastres a los que se enfrentaron por su causa. En ese entonces y justo ahora, la adrenalina le vino y se fue en un santiamén.

— ¿Jones es su maestro? — pregunto el pediatra y la pelirroja asintió hiperactiva comenzando a llorar. Para estar seguro de que no estaba tan desesperado como para delirar un intento de campo de batalla, miro al otro chico al lado. El pobre también lloraba sin poderle ver a los ojos, entonces maldijo para si mismo las veces que rogo al cielo por un "accidente" interesante. — ¡Oh no, Sherlock!

Aun no estaba enterado al cien por ciento de lo que pasaba en ese momento, pero de que corrió como muy raras veces ha hecho en su vida, lo hizo. Salió de la sala sin importar aventar a alguien y se deslizo por todos los pasillos ignorando quejas, solo pensando que Sherlock estaba en absoluto peligro. Todo el hospital, pero en su mente solo tenía ese rostro con una especie de explosivo a centímetros de distancia.

— ¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock! — apenas dio vuelta en el pasillo le gritó con lo que sus pulmones se permitieron, por muy poco alcanzándolo antes de entrar al elevador rumbo a quirófano.

El neurocirujano se detuvo mirándolo como un bicho raro, pero su cara de susto debió de ser lo suficientemente contagiosa como para que su cerebro deductivo comenzara a pensar una y mil maneras para que lo detuviese a mitad de una crisis.

John corrió lo último que restaba del camión y agitado con el pecho subiendo y bajando, miraba de soslayo a la que aún era su novia y de reojo a quien en verdad amaba y perdió. Oh, pero que momento más trágico y poético era aquel.

— Mary, dime, ¿qué tocas con tu mano? — trato de estar calmado, pero la rubia no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y se sonrojo levemente ante todas las miradas a su alrededor.

— John no es tiempo para…

— Morstan, ¿Qué tocas con tu mano? — Sherlock no apartó la mirada de él, y por su voz neutral y calculadora, John sabía que llego a una deducción bastante escalofriante con solo verlo y deducir sus palabras.

John apretó sus labios dándole una profunda mirada significativa que lo el neurocirujano y ahora cardiólogo entendería, pero que eso no cambiaba el rumbo de las cosas. Sus ojos azules fueron a parar a la enfermera que no comprendía, pero empezó a tomárselo en serio cuando por primera vez el inglés le habló sin ofender.

— No lo sé. Bueno, toco parte del corazón pero siento que mi dedo roza algo… — en un intento de saber que tenía entre sus dedos, la chica apenas movió el brazo con muecas graciosas de sentir algo raro dentro

— No Morstan, no muevas la mano. — demando Sherlock con su seriedad impune y la mano en alto en señal de parar, pero al parecer ni el encontraba las palabras correctas para describir aquello. Trago duro logrando que su manzana de Adán subiera y bajara, pero sin perder su firmeza que tenía en parálisis a la enfermera — Lo que tocas, ¿es algo frio y duro? ¿Cómo metal?

— Sí, pero, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? — la rubia comenzaba a asustarse como los otros presentes y los que estaban de paso. Mary lo miro con una sonrisa tímida y confundida, pero el no supo cómo contestarle — ¿Doctor Watson?

Y el doctor Watson una vez más se preguntaba, ¿por qué el cielo lo odiaba tanto?

— Todos a excepción de Morstan retrocedan con lentitud. — fue lo único que pudo ordenar el rubio, aunque hizo una mueca cuando Sherlock hizo todo lo contrario y se quedó pegado a la camilla. A regañadientes tomo del brazo a otro enfermero y murmuró cerca para que nadie pudiese escucharlo — Se discreto y no quiero que te alteres; llama al jefe y ve con el enfermero en turno, que de la alerta de código negro.

— ¿Código negro? ¿Qué es el código negro? — claro que se olvidó que la ojiazul tenía un desarrollado oído y sabía leer los labios, por lo que al verla asustada le pareció lo más cruel que pudo hacerle.

El enfermero salió hecho una bala por los pasillos, Sherlock comenzaba a quitarle el oxígeno de gas con gran parsimonia por si las dudas, mientras él se acercaba a su novia quien comenzaba a temblar y mirándolos a ambos con paranoia.

— Mary, tranquilízate. Todo estará bien preciosa, pero necesito que te tranquilices, ¿okey? — sus palabras tal vez fueron las más tiernas del mundo que le haya dicho, pero ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces

— John dime qué pasa. Dime que pasa porque sino mal recuerdo código negro significa bomba, y yo no puedo estar tocando una bomba ahora mismo. — habló tan rápido que no tuvo aliento, pero después frunció el ceño y miro enojada al otro hombre a su lado— Sé que es una broma de mal gusto, ¿puedo sacar mi mano ahora?

— No debes sacarla, no sabemos que puede activarla. — Mary abrió los ojos espantada ante sus palabras, mientras John los cerraba por la total falta de tacto que tenía el otro; la enfermera pareció que se iría corriendo en cualquier momento, por lo que Sherlock al notarlo puso su mano sobre la de la muñeca de la mujer — Escúchame Morstan, tu dedo está en el orificio del corazón del chico Carson, y es lo único que lo está manteniendo vivo ahora, ¿entiendes?

Su voz fue empalagosa, esa que solo utilizaba cuando quería convencer a la gente de algo que aunque no quisiera, sería una orden acatada. Pero Mary estaba lo suficientemente asustada para poder caer en ese juego tan fácilmente, aunque John no pudo evitar la sensación de posesividad y enojo contra esa acción, aunque no estaba seguro de por cuál de los dos. Genial, aun en esas circunstancias todo era sobre su amor furtivo. Que patético.

— ¿Lo mantengo vivo? — murmuro con palabras atropelladas tras sus pintados labios, pestañeando mas de la cuenta como una niña perdida en el bosque frente a un extraño.

— Sí Mary, así es. — Sherlock siguió con su juego de hipnotismo, pero la rubia a pesar de querer creerle, volvió a sacudir la cabeza con más fuerza y encogiéndose con sus propios hombros

— No puedo… lo siento, pero no puedo, no puedo, ¡no puedo! — la mujer entro en un ataque de gritos y llanto, cerrando sus ojos en un debate personal en el cual su sentido de supervivencia estaba ganando a pesar de su noble corazón.

— ¡Mary, escúchame! — John intento abrazarla pegando su pecho contra su pequeña espalda, pero ella seguía en su burbuja de protección y negación.

— ¡Despejen el área! ¡Muévanse, largo! — comenzó a vociferar el moreno tratando de mantener firme la muñeca de la enfermera, mientras todos los demás comenzaban a correr.

— John juro que te amo, ¡lo juro! — Mary comenzó a gritar entre el llanto —, pero no puedo con esto. No quiero morir, ¡no quiero!

— ¡Mary, no! — pero no basto, y de una fuerza que la propia mujer no sabía que tenía, se soltó del agarre de Sherlock y saco su mano de una forma rápida y brutal que la balanceo hacia atrás, y John aprovecho eso para tirarse al suelo junto con ella en una creencia vana de que el moreno ya había salido corriendo.

Solo espero el mitológico _boom._

Pero no hubo explosión.

Aturdido por el golpe y el espanto, tuvo unos momentos de diluvio de memorias en su mente y voces dentro de su cabeza, pero que no las reconocía y incitaba a que siguieran, y solo fue su sentido lógico, aquel que tanto evitaba porque normalmente tendía a tener razón, lo que le dio un furtivo motivo del porque no estaba hecho pedazos. Entonces en medio del aturdimiento y sintió como el cuerpo pequeño que antes estaba pegado al suyo había salido corriendo, dejándolo a él con una terrorífica posibilidad de tener razón ante su paradójica idea: si no voló en mil pedazos fue porque alguien lo evito, y si Mary y todos los demás ya se salieron corriendo, entonces sólo quedaba una persona, una maldita persona en todo el planeta, capaz de ser tan inconsciente como para cometer una estupidez.

Lástima que su lado lógico _siempre_ tuviese razón.

Subió poco a poco su vista, viendo desde zapatos negros y pulcros, hasta una cabeza infestada de rizos castaños oscuros, rozando al azabache puro.

— Oh no. No es cierto… — sí, lo era, y el hecho de que por una vez en la vida los labios de Sherlock temblase sin la necesidad de un orgasmo, ya era mucho decir de lo horrendo que era el panorama. Frente a él y sobre la camilla, la mano pálida estaba dentro del pecho de un moreno que cerraba sus ojos y tragaba en seco, mientras él se pasaba sus manos por su cabello — ¡Oh Dios! Sherlock, ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

.

.

* * *

.

.

— ¿Una bomba casera? ¡¿Tengo al mejor neurocirujano talla mundial con una bomba casera en su mano?! ¡¿En mi hospital?! — Webber estaba colérico, estrujando a los únicos dos adolescentes lucidos de quemaduras menores.

La pelirroja dejo de estar furiosa y ahora se mostraba un poco culpable, pero el moreno de ojos asiáticos estaba hecho una bolita de temblores y mar de lágrimas. Aunque ni siquiera en el afable John lograba surtir efecto de lastima. Menos en John.

— Era solo un proyecto… no creímos que esto pasara. — hablaba el pobre muchacho en medio del llanto, pero estaba claro que no estaba en condiciones de dar una sólida explicación. Su amiga por el contrario, estaba hecha piedra de brazos cruzados

— El maestro Jones y Pitt la lanzarían al campo, ¡ni si quiera se activaría! Solo que esta se trabo por un momento, entonces Jones se puso frente a la bazuca para revisarla, pero esta… esta simplemente llego. — ni ella comprendía lo que paso, pero al menos sabían que la bomba en cuestión era de químicos y no verdaderos explosivos a gran escala. Aunque eso no quitaba la desafortunada situación de que ¡era Sherlock quien tenía una munición de bazuca en su mano!

— ¿Ya llamaron a los desactivadores de bombas? — cuestiono el jefe malhumorado, mirando a la cirujana de maternidad.

Ella junto a su esposo apenas llegaron cuando la noticia ya era viral y fue un desorden total, llegando al extremo de que todos los especialistas en turno o no debieron ir al hospital para mantener el orden. Ahora todos estaban reunidos en la vacía sala de urgencias donde interrogaban con miembros del a policía y servicio de protección a menores a esos chicos, quince minutos después del gran descubrimiento en el cuerpo de Jones Carson.

— Vienen en camino, pero están hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y hubo un accidente de tráfico por la tormenta. — John cerró los ojos ante temibles noticias, pues la espera se le haría eterna sabiendo el peligro que corría el pelinegro.

Y tan solo hace menos de media hora se decidió a olvidarlo, pues ahora le era por completo una tontería.

— ¿Quién está con Holmes? — la pregunta fue para el rubio, pero este de pronto se sintió invadido por una gran fatiga sobre sus hombros. El hecho de que lo vieran con lastima y preocupación no ayudaba, aunque solo tuvieran en sus mentes de que Sherlock era su "colega".

— Molly. Como voluntaria para hacer funcionar el respirador. — esa patóloga era un amor de persona, la encarnación de la benevolencia y sensibilidad en su cuerpecito, y fue a la única que pudo confiarle la seguridad de su problemática-tal vez-expareja en lo que era llamado a la dichosa reunión.

— Bien, la sala este ya fue despejada, pero hay un caos en la oeste y necesito control. Diríjanse ahí y atiendan con lo que puedan. — Webber demostraba ser un líder nato bajo presión, y todos los demás asintieron sin protestar el plan.

Pero no John, él debía estar cercas de Sherlock pasara lo que pasara. "En las buenas y en las malas" fue lo que juro tiempo atrás, y si ya falló una vez, no se tenía porque repetir una segunda ocasión.

— Iré con Sherlock.

— Watson, los necesito a todos para…

— Esta vez no jefe, necesito estar con él. — y no estaba dispuesto a obedecer otra cosa, aunque le costara el puesto.

— ¡Watson! — le reprocho el jefe en su tono de superior mientras todos sus colegas con el mismo uniforme veían al doctor con extrañeza. Pero John de repente dejaba de sentir la cordialidad en su sangre, sin ganas de seguir dando sonrisas falsa por mucho más tiempo — ¡Watson, sé que es su amigo, mejor amigo si quiere! Pero eso no le permite…

— Es mi esposo. — ¡y soltó la noticia! Richards Webber se quedó con la boca cerrada como muy pocas veces lo hacía, mientras todos los demás veían al proclamado John-tres-continentes-Watson con los ojos fuera de órbita. Hasta los dos adolescentes se sorprendieron de tal hecho y el rubio solo atino a sonreír sin saber que más decir — En Londres, él y yo…

No termino de hablar porque el mismo tiro una bandeja de instrumentos ruidosamente al piso y con demasiada fuerza que volaron hasta chocar la pared, tapándose el rostro mientras intentaba respirar. Necesitaba respirar.

Quería reír por esas caras que eran idénticas a todas las personas que en el pasado se enteraban de su relación con el neurocirujano más famoso de Londres, quería llorar por todos sus errores y decisiones que lo llevaron a ese punto maniático de ya no saber que sentir, y quería gritarle a ese par de tontos y toda su prole lo estúpido que hicieron. Pero solo pudo tirar la bandeja y pasarse las manos por el cabello, antes de decidirse a salir por la puerta rumbo a SU marido con una bomba en mano, dejando que los demás pensaran lo que quisieran pensar de él.

Ya no importaba nada.

Ya no importaba el hecho de que hubiesen decidido terminar todo ahí, de que el tuviese una vida nueva o un indicio viejo, ni las llamadas de sus amigos ni las invitaciones de nuevas personas en su vida, ni lo que fue ni lo que será. Solo importaba el hecho de saber, de sentir esa necesidad de estar aun en los peores momentos justo al lado de su marido, su gran y único mejor amigo, compañero, maestro, colega, marido… su Sherlock.

Lástima que tuviesen tiempo de mortalidad contra reloj de minutos, cadáveres del pasado, anunciando su hora final.

Tomo un último suspiro para tranquilizarse y dar media vuelta de regreso al pasillo principal, donde solo se veía a un hombre y una mujer pequeñita a su lado en un eterno silencio con un hombre a prisas de desangrarse.

Se acercó a ellos y noto como Sherlock estaba en su pose de _Palacio mental,_ por lo que llego de puntillas sin ganas de asustarlo o provocarle que se moviera.

— Ya era hora, tardan mucho para una simple reagrupación. — aun con los ojos cerrados supo que estaba ahí, algo que asustó a Molly y en él causo gracia y decepción de sus intentos fracasados de permanecer en silencio.

— Si. Es que no están acostumbrados a este nivel de extravagancias. — contesto mientras se ponía frente a él del otro lado de la camilla. Con un movimiento tentó a la joven patóloga que le tendiera el respirador, pero ella con una sonrisa amable negó con la cabeza.

Se giró y vio dos chalecos que utilizaban para radiación. No eran especiales para soportar una bomba, pero al menos podrían servir por muy poco en algo que no quieran que se les encaje. Los tomó y le ayudó a Molly con uno.

— ¿Hamish? — pregunto de repente el moreno de ojos cerrados, mientras el rubio se peleaba con las correas de la jovencita

— Su habitación esta hasta el otro extremo, no le pasara nada y demande que no se enterara de esto. — su ceño estaba fruncido, indicación de que estaba peleando con el broche que no se quería cerrar en la… ¡listo! Ahora restaba un solo chaleco, y estaba claro que él no lo usaría.

— No es otro de tus internos John, ese niño es un erudito. — replico Sherlock en la misma pose, sin inmutarse hasta que sintió las manos del pediatra manoseándolo con delicadeza.

— Estará bien. — John estaba concentrado en su tarea, sin embargo el de mente pervertida estaba siendo el moreno que dio un gran trago de aire y apretó sus ojos con fuerza en lo que el rubio le abrochaba a medias el maldito chaleco.

— Deberías ir a verlo. Si se altera su presión puede subir también.

— No intentes correrme porque no me es difícil derribarte y explotar los dos. — amenazo Watson con voz oficial, pero después se giró a una asustada patóloga que puso ojos de hámster triste. John intento sonreírle ante su burrada — Tres. Bueno no, solo dos porque antes te avisaría Molly, para que corras.

Ella soltó una risita pero el miedo no se le fue, mirándolo con verdadero terror. John siguió sonriendo, pero prefirió callar ante sus muestras de psicópata asesino que dejaba fluir bajo precisión. Entonces recordó un viejo sueño de infancia, cuando creía en superhéroes y que su madre era uno de ellos

— Sherlock, ¿recuerdas que quería ser médico militar? — el moreno no le respondió más que con una mueca despectiva, y John soltó un suspiro lleno de ironía y reproche — Ya no quiero.

El silencio reino en el área y el rubio creyó que el hombre por fin se cerró dentro de su mente para no caer en la tentación de salir corriendo como Mary. El rubio volvió a sonreírle a Molly y esta parecía disfrutar del mutismo, así que solo se quedó ahí parado, frente a una bomba dentro del pecho de un hombre. Bien dicen que si no vas a la guerra, esta viene a ti.

— ¿John? — levanto la mirada ante su nombre y vio cómo su compañero tenía sus ojos abiertos, y parecía preocupado y al borde del llanto. John reconocía esa carita de hurón lastimado como la de un niño berrinchudo, pero no sabía el por qué sacarla a relucir ahora — Esta camisa es la Dolce&Gabbana.

La castaña se palmeo la cara y John soltó una carcajada en verdad sincera. Tan sincera que contagio a los otros dos, solo que Sherlock ni loco se movió.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Diez minutos después y el silencio ahora era pacifico, aunque sin perder el ambiente peligroso que los rodeaba. Eso, hasta que el celular de la patóloga comenzó a sonar dentro de su pantaloncillo gris con una canción poco moderna, es más, John entrecerró la mirada con duda y Sherlock salió de su palacio Mental al escuchar la cancioncilla que no para dentro de la mujer

— Lo siento, yo…

— No, déjala sonar. — John tomó el celular con el debido permiso, y se quedó frente al aparatito escuchando la canción de aquellos años 50, con el Rock and Roll del bueno y que le trajo un recuerdo en verdad agradable; lluvia, frio, danza, Sherlock, risas… ese momento fue tan hermoso, y siempre será uno de sus más preciados tesoros.

— Oh que sentimental eres. — se mofo el moreno al ver su sonrisita melancólica. Le venía importando un reverendo comino lo que ese sujeto le dijese, no le borraría su sonrisa por muy tonto que se viese

— Que recuerdes nuestra primera canción también te hace sentimental. — ataco con sorna el pediatra, mientras el neurocirujano bufaba ante tal acusación.

— Memoria fotográfica, por favor. — aclaró con sus aires de grandeza sin inmutarse.

John solo negó con la cabeza, sin desaparecer ese brillo sonrojado de su rostro o de sus ojos, mientras sus pupilas viajaban más a fondo de aquella noche tan rara. Muy apenas la recordaba, pero la sensación de sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo no desaparecía.

— ¿Recuerdas que fue la primera vez que bailamos? en la calle, cuando investigabas la enfermedad de la señora Hudson. — comenzó el rubio tratando de recobrar todas las piezas de la fotografía mental.

Pensaba que Sherlock no le respondería, por supuesto que el hombre jamás fue romántico ni lo seria en pleno día de su funeral, pero al menos le bastaba con que recordase la canción y el motivo de su entusiasmo. Pero paso lo increíble, tal vez una cosa imperfecta en el dilema que era un Holmes, pero pasó. Sherlock habló con su mirada perdida en algún punto del pasado.

— Llegaste a mi departamento, con ese feo jersey azul y tus deportivas blancas, mientras escuchaba "Under The Broadwalk" y llevaste comida china por órdenes de Mycroft. — el moreno clavo la vista con la suya, y como si fuese película John juraba que se vio a si mismo desde la perspectiva del neurocirujano, justo como lo describió… diablos, debía tirar ese jersey.

— Sí, y después sonó tu álbum de los 50. Sonaba jailhouse rock y te mencione algo sobre Enrique Guzmán.

— "En español confunden la letra de la plaga con playa de su propia versión". La primera vez que fuiste mi conductor de luz porque me ayudaste a encontrar la enfermedad de la señora H.

— Corrimos al hospital, evitamos la costosa cirugía y solo le dimos medicamentos para aliviarla de un resfriado causado por la plaga de ratas que hubo en el 223C de Baker Street. Salimos y llovía, pero no te importo ponerte a cantar Rock Around The Clock y ponerme a bailar.

— Fue gracioso ver tu cara de espanto al pisarme. — si es que llego a haber ambiente romántico, Sherlock se encargó de romperlo cuando sintió su cara arder y nervios esfumarse con su estúpida risita burlona

— ¡No lo fue!

— Claro que sí.

— ¡No!

— ¿Ahora quien hace berrinches? — Holmes levanto las "cejitas" en su contra, y el solo entrecerró la mirada queriendo asesinarlo. Bueno, sería tan fácil derrumbarlo como le dijo a Molly.

No, muy mala idea.

Mejor solo soltó un suspiro resignado y volvió a esa neblina de recuerdos completos, donde todo parecía color de rosa.

— Después volvimos a Baker Street y a la mañana siguiente por fin te vi dormir. — eso último lo dijo en tono soñador, aun recordando que duro horas admirando la belleza de ese ser a su lado. Esa noche fue la primera en la que no tuvieron relaciones, pero fue la primera en estar en la misma cama sin que ninguno de los dos corriera.

— Desperté y te confesé que era la primera vez que me quedaba dormido con alguien. Pensé que huirías porque te quedaste callado, pero me besaste. — y Sherlock volvió a romper el ambiente, pero esta vez lo último fue dicho con culpa, con agresión, con melancolía.

— Te bese. — John sintió su sangre hervir de nuevo, mientras taladraba con sus ojos celestes al heterocromatico — Te bese, me tuve que despedir con dignidad de mi yo heterosexual, aguantarte, aguantar a Donovan y Anderson, a medio hospital, solo para seguir besándote y después casarnos.

 _¡Y te fuiste!_

No fue necesario decirlo, no fue necesario que lo dedujera, eso hasta Molly podía saberlo con solo ver como reacciono volviendo a pegarle a la pared.

Eso era a lo que John tanto temía si decidía volver con ese hombre; descargarse con cualquier problema, culparlo, orillarlo a dejarlo pero ahora con un verdadero motivo que solo destruiría a ambos. Muchos decían que Sherlock era el sociópata y él el cuerdo, pero era tan falso… él sabía que era un psicópata de los de baja categoría, pero dispuesto a destruir y ser un monstruo. No quería serlo.

Pero debía respirar. Solo respirar y seguir dominando ese demonio interno, porque cuando volteo con el moreno esta por primera vez en tal vez mucho tiempo inexistente en la línea del espacio, tenía los ojos cristalizados.

— John, lo siento. Debes perdonarme, en serio. — ¿Acaso estaban llorando ahora los dos? ¿Sherlock balbuceaba? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? — Addler te dijo que paso algo con Moriarty, pero te juro que fue solo trabajo. Una enfermedad extraña atacaba una península de la india y…

— No hagas eso Sherlock, ¡te prohíbo que me pidas perdón porque crees que morirás! — y era verdad, en serio el moreno se estaba arrepintiendo aunque no tuviese toda la culpa, pero lo hacía. Y eso no estaba bien, porque eso era que aceptaba morir… y no quería que muriera, ¡no podía irse antes que él! — Tendrás tiempo de explicarme luego, pero no ahora, no en este momento. No te despidas.

Sherlock cerró sus ojos con fuerza y John pudo ver como Molly miraba horrorizada la mano del médico y al bajar la mirada, observó como el moreno tenia media muñeca en el exterior. John juro que lo golpearía apenas se abrazaran, tocaran, besaran y todo ese drama, para poder golpearlo por idiota con síndromes suicidas.

Porque ya no volvería a permitir que se alejara de él con facilidad, porque él también comenzaría a luchar y no dejarse en conformidades. Porque si ambos eran capaces de sostener una bomba por el otro, entonces eso era una maldita señal que llego tres años tardes, pero allí estaba, significando que debían estar juntos en un solo plano.

— ¡Llego el equipo antibombas! — escuchó el grito de algún fulano, y por fin el aire de los tres pudo salir de sus pulmones.

Pero Molly dejo ír todo, porque cayó desmayada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Muchos dicen que el agua purifica los pecados, otros que son la intermediación entre el bien y la verdad. Mientras él solo podía creer que hacía ver al hombre más frio y siniestro del mundo, como un perrito de la calle bajo la tormenta.

Meter bajo la regadera a Sherlock nuca fue tan fácil como ese día, más aun con todo y ropa, pero era necesario quitarse todos los residuos de carne, sangre y metal que le cayeron encima. Y al parecer los desechos se aferraron a sus rizos, porque por más que estuviese pasando sus dedos entre ellos, seguía apareciendo basura.

Sí Ella estuviese presente, le diría que está en shock traumático, el simplemente le diría que es las cosas y reacciones que ganas a través de la convivencia con un Holmes, en especial con el menor de ellos.

De hecho, salir de una explosión donde acaban de morir tres personas no debería sonar gracioso, ni siquiera entrando en el tema de los problemas "H". Pero, sí lo pensaba con entendimiento, eran tan iluso que quisiera una vida tranquila después de todo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Eso sí que lo hizo reír…

— Se puede saber, ¿qué es tan gracioso John? — un enfurruñado Sherlock de brazos cruzados lo miro con uno de sus tantos adorables berrinches, pero en esta ocasión solo parecía un perrito bajo la lluvia, lo que aumento su gracia.

— Cuando estábamos en el Barts, creí que era el hospital con casos de los más extraños en todo el planeta, pero al parecer, los casos más extraños solo suceden cuando estás tú. — definitivamente, eso era cierto.

Cerro la llave después de su última carcajada, rindiéndose a seguir peleando con ese cabello sin el champo correspondiente. Justo como su dueño, si no era el maldito acondicionador destinado a esos rizos, no se quedaban quietos ni desenredados jamás. Era una lucha perdida, y lamentablemente el hombre tenía todo eso en el hotel donde se hospedaba.

Aun así, Sherlock se acercó a él con ganas de molestarlo, sin importarle manchar el piso de madera que tenían las duchas de la habitación en el hospital.

— Tu vida es tan patética sin mí. — argumentó Holmes con sorna, pero a Watson no le afectaban las verdades crudas de su mejor amigo.

— Solo un poco aburrida. — admitió el buen hombre tomando la toalla de manos y sacudiendo aquellos bucles rebeldes. Bueno, al menos tenía el mérito de borrarle la sangre y piezas de aluminio de su piel.

— Entonces, ¿no te animas a hacerla interesante? — el tono travieso estaba ahí, pero los ojos estaban temerosos, dilatados y sobre todos con esperanza.

Entonces si no era suficiente estar en medio de una explosión y el haber cubierto mayor parte del cuerpo del otro – a excepción de la cabeza – con el tuyo propio, gritarle los dos al jefe que necesitaban un momento a solas, y estar bañándolo como niño pequeño, si eso no era una sola evidencia de la elección que ya ha tomado, todo junto hace un resumen del porque Sherlock aún es llamado robot en vez de humano incomprendido.

— Ay, eres todo un caso. — ignoro aquello mientras sacudía lo mojado de los rizos, pero como una sola respuesta que era lo último para demostrar su eficiente decisión. Tomo esa rebelde cabeza infestada de cabello dio un besito con simpatía sobre ellos.

Siguió con su trabajo mientras el pálido rostro del neurocirujano dejaba ver un sonrojo muy leve, pero ahí estaba. Sintió como dos manos se aferraban a las suyas deteniéndolo en su labor, y prestando su atención en lo que sea que el moreno avergonzado y sin saber expresarse tuviese que decir

— ¿Tenía que ponerme una bomba en la mano para que te decidieras? — murmuró sin mirarlo al rostro, pero con claro debate entre sentirse como la víctima o ser el agresor.

John no pudo echarse la culpa esa vez, porque en realidad cualquiera diría que estaba siendo muy blando con el moreno, aunque solo estuviese cansado de no sentirlo cerca. No quería estar solo ni que Sherlock lo estuviese, no quería estar lejos de él y no quería a Sherlock cerca de otra persona, así que la única solución a esos y muchos otros debates era la sola promesa de volver a resurgir juntos.

Pero esta vez seria parejo, sin tantas libertades que al fin de cuentas no les funcionaron como tal. En sí, eran un Holmes-consorcio bastante posesivo.

Pero seguía esa pequeña espinita de oscuridad en su corazón, una que no cedía a desaparecer y todo por una sola incógnita que se plantó su mente cuando el muy bastardo que tenía entre sus manos se quería regresar con el antibombas por-sepa-qué-aclaración del químico explosivo. Afortunadamente no llego tan lejos, o en vez de estarlo bañando lo estaría suturando. Pero eso hizo surgir a la espinita: ¿Sherlock tenia conciencia de lo que le hacía sufrir? ¿Él sufre?

— ¿Al menos sufriste un poco sin mí? — respondió con otra pregunta, pero era necesario hacerla para que se fuera y dejara de pudrir su corazón. Pero ante el mutismo del otro, esa espinita solo creció — Aunque sea, solo dime una mentira piadosa Sherlock.

— No llore, ni grite, y solo me concentraba en el trabajo. — respondió tan rápido como pudo, y aunque no era lo que quería escuchar, al menos recibió eso. Pero antes de alejarse por sentirse derribado de un golpe cruel, Sherlock lo abrazó sin importarle que los dos estuviesen mojados y pudiesen resbalar. Pego sus labios a la piel de su cuello mientras hablaba — Moriarty me dijo, que sin un corazón, no podía seguir siendo humano. No sentía nada sin ti, en pocas palabras.

Otro momento hermoso en su memoria, sería ese en donde una vez más el magnífico neurocirujano demostraba no solo ser un médico de excelencia, sino que le saltaba lo poeta del a forma más bella. Pero la mención de ese nombre, le hizo gruñir desde lo profundo de su esófago.

— Tu y él debieron pasársela lindo. — celoso. No le importaba tener ese adjetivo en su persona, lo era y punto, más si se trataba de aquel duendecillo bastardo copia Irlandesa de Tony Stark de segunda mano.

Sí, era odio puro y no lo ocultaba.

— Él está casado, John. — comento Sherlock al ver su adorable enojo, cosa que en secreto disfrutaba ver, pero nada se equivalía a su cara de sorpresa y ojos fuera de órbita. Jim le pidió que eso fuera secreto, pero no es como si se fuese a entrometer nuevamente en su vida. Al menos no con Sebastián de vuelta en Irlanda. — De verdad, que vivir entre tanto americano te está afectado, mi estimado Watson.

— ¿Quién puede casarse con un psicópata? Espera, no respondas. — Sherlock volteo los ojos ante ese poco sentido del humor, pero lo absurdo no le importo para pasar sus brazos detrás de ese cuello que tanto extraño. Se sentía tan bien volverse a colgar del fuerte cuerpo de SU rubio pediátrico, aunque este ni se diera cuenta. — Pero, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en separarnos?

— Estaba aburrido. — respondió como si nada.

— Detesto a los genios. — John se rindió, no tenía caso buscarle explicación a las acciones de dos sociópatas súper inteligentes. Entonces sintió el cuerpo de Sherlock colgando del suyo, y eso sí que le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque mañana lo estaría regañando por estar tan delgado.

— ¿Cuál fue tu elección? — cuestiono nuevamente Sherlock, no que no supiera la respuesta, pero le gustaba escuchar toda la sarta de cursilerías que soltaba Watson.

John hizo su sonrisa amable, agradable y tranquila mientras se abrazaba a la espalda chorreante de agua de aquel ser con multiformes, pero de un solo cerebro y corazón. Sintiéndose en casa, y eso que aún no se sentaba en su sillón con su amado cojín.

— Por hoy, estoy aquí. — beso la pálida mejilla derecha con clemencia, sintiendo el otro cuerpo estremecerse por un tacto más íntimo que el anterior. — Mañana seguiré aquí… — beso el otro lado, ahora recordando la calidez de esa piel — Pero mi contrato se acaba en dos meses.

Y antes de que el moreno hiciera berrinche, por fin pudo prenderse de sus labios como en un principio dentro de un cubículo en un bar, solo que esta vez ya tenía sentimientos firmes por ellos. El contacto fue sutil, de reconocimiento y aceptación, para abrir ambos los labios y dejarse arrasar por algo que desde tiempos añejos era inevitable entre dos personas que amaban.

Lo único que sintió frio no fue ni su vida ni la lluvia, mucho menos su alma, más bien fue el piso de mármol en el que fue recostado y aprisionado bajo el cuerpo del moreno. Sabía que le dolería la espalda, pero al menos sabe que vale el mérito.

.

.

* * *

1\. 1)White Lady: bebida de coctel, sin alcohol.

2\. 2)Postoperatorios: Proceso que es necesario pasar después de una intervención quirúrgica, en el que se deben tener unos cuidados especiales y seguir las recomendaciones e indicaciones que haya facilitado el médico responsable de la operación

3\. 3)toractomia: Una **toracotomía** es un tipo de cirugía para abrir la pared toracíca que se puede realizar cuando hay una enfermedad pulmonar o una enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica

4\. 4)Apendisectomía: es una técnica quirúrgica por medio de la cual se extrae el apéndice cecal. La indicación más frecuente para la apendicectomía es la apendicitis aguda.

5\. 5)En realidad los médicos cirujanos en un hospital no pueden faltar repentinamente, y sí deben retirarse hay quien los remplace, pero yo amo el drama xD

6\. 6)Urgencias es para que tú llegues a ser atendido de "inmediato". Emergencias es para quienes son transportados en ambulancias… aunque en mi ciudad tarden tres horas en atenderte ¬¬

7\. 7)La canción del principio es " **Ángel – Elefeante** " reservada a sus respectivos autores y canta-autores solamente, mencionada en este fic **sin fines de lucro.**

32481 palabras... MADRE MÍA! EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO EN MI PERRI VIDA! akjdskasjdaks espero no arrullarlas. Y si llegarón hasta aca, felicidades, son personas muy valientes xD

Como sea, le dije a varias personitas que este fic me gusto como quedo, pero hay varias cosillas al aire o realmente interesantes que a varias agrado, pues bueno, les tengo una propuesta: **Ustedes** me diran que es lo que **quieren ver o mas explicado** , y yo lo hare **drabble u Oneshot libre**. Sinceramente tengo varias cosas en mente, pero pues tambien inseguridades, así que les dare una votacion de que les gustaria leer en medio de este pequeño universo que plantee. Se vale todo, pero claro que respetando las parejas principales.

Y pos eso. Este sería el último capi, pero falta el epilogo xD Espero les gusto y les juro y perjuro, que revise la ortografia MÁS de seis veces, pero siendo yo, en algo debi equivocarme. Pido disculpas.

ATTE: Layonneth4 desconectada.


End file.
